Both sides of the glass
by ComeCloudwatching
Summary: Boy meets girl...many years ago. They fought, they danced, nothing happened...but could it? In the lead up to the big wedding between Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari are given a chance to make up for lost time. But will they let this opportunity slip by once again? Filled with tension, angst and miscommunication as two ninja must come to grips with their feelings. ShikaTema
1. Memories of You

He lay peacefully on his back, hands behind his head, staring up at his beloved clouds up in the sky.

The clouds...They looked so free.

The morning dew from the grass had long ago dried.

And the sun had shifted position in the sky above.

More importantly the breeze had picked up. Which meant that his beloved clouds above had danced and drifted a bit more than usual as they made their way across the canvas of the sky above.

Boy, did he enjoy these lazy days.

No rushing, no fighting, just peace. Real peace. Where there wasn't anything to disturb him. These recent days were just perfect.

Just him and...his clouds.

If only more days could be like this.

Why couldn't every day be like this?

Where was the need to do things when one could just be?

We are human beings after all.

And yet so many people rush around wanting, no needing, to do things all the time. Like Sakura and Ino.

Always rushing around telling people what they thought and what they should do. While they themselves were doing nothing more than bossing people around when their own lives weren't even in order.

Why couldn't they just let others be?

And then there was Naruto.

Always running around the village telling people they should believe that he was going to be the next Hokage.

But at least he was more sincere and good natured.

And he had saved the world after all.

It was hard to believe that it felt like only yesterday that he had met the then loud and unskilled young boy who would grow up to be the saviour of the world.

Not once or twice. But numerous times. He deserved to be Hokage someday. And now it would only be a matter of time. He was the strongest. And most popular.

And that would mean less lazy days like this for me.

Lastly, he thought a lot of another ninja who ran around telling people what to do.

A similarly brash and powerful ninja from the Sand village. A ninja who prided herself on being strong on and off the battlefield, wielding her fan and her mouth to protect her village. A ninja with blonde hair that was often kept short and tied up so it didn't get in the way of her work.

Or her face. A face that he had been seeing more and more of, at least in his mind, recently.

Oh boy! He was in trouble now.

Returning his thoughts from the older Sand ninja to the clouds above, he found that every single one reminded him of some part of her. There was one cloud that looked like her hair. Another that looked like her fan. Her eyes. Her stance. Her favourite dessert. It didn't matter what the cloud looked like. Every single one reminded him of her.

And this wasn't the first time it had happened either.

It was happening more and more often.

And truth be told it had been happening for a long, long time now.

He caught himself spending more time daydreaming about her smile.

Or the twinkle in her eyes when she teased him.

But he didn't want to face up to what it could mean.

Because she was three years older than him and that would never change. She was also the Ambassador for the Sand Village. Her father had been the Third Kazekage and now her brother was the Fourth Kazekage.

She wasn't someone you wanted to mess around with.

So he had tried to put it aside.

But trying was one thing. Reality was another. What it did mean was that their encounters had gotten more and more awkward, at least to him. Where before he would have just brushed her off with a comeback remark or a jest of his own, now he would often just clam up and tried not to show how nervous she made him. Every simple touch or glance, even if accidental, had him all turned around. And he couldn't even escape her when she wasn't with him.

Sure they had known each other a long time now. Ever since the Chunin exams way back when. When we had to face each other in the heat of combat. And I let her win.

He smiled as he remembered that thought.

And then they had saved each other's lives numerous times.

And spent more time together on missions. Especially as their missions had gotten more serious and their responsibilities greater and greater in proportion to said dangers.

But things were different now. They were no longer children.

And just in case it wasn't clear before how they felt, Naruto was going to be married to Hinata soon.

Those two had finally decided to get their act together and make a life of it. He was happy for them. Hinata was one of the least troublesome women he knew. And she would be good for him.

But that was why he had come up here now.

To escape the commotion of wedding preparations.

Escaping people overplanning everything so much that they forgot to simply be and enjoy what was happening in the moment.

He preferred a quieter, more normal life.

Although truth be told, a little bit of company would be nice. A part of him wished _she_ were here with him now.

She would probably call him lazy or a crybaby or something teasing like that. She liked to taunt him or do something to provoke him. But he didn't mind. He didn't mind all that much when it came to her.

He felt himself drifting off under the warmth of the sun.

Shikamaru was startled from his idyllic reverie by a familiar voice.

"Hey lazybones, so this is where you've been hiding!" Was that his imagination or was that real?

"Or are you sleeping on the job again?" No, it _was_ her alright. And she had caught him daydreaming again.

Nonetheless, a slow smile crept onto his face as he turned his head to meet his accuser.

Temari!

* * *

She had received the news from her brother with a nod of acknowledgement.

She was happy for both of them. Naruto and Hinata. Who would have believed it back when she had met them both during the Chuunin Exams? The poor girl could barely say two words to Naruto without blushing like crazy. And now they were getting married.

But thinking back to the Chuunin Exams brought back memories of someone else for her.

Back then _he_ had been a rather lazy young boy who had not looked like much either. But he had still been brilliant enough to beat her.

And then had the gall to rub it in her face by forfeiting the match, claiming he was out of chakra. As if his brilliant strategy hadn't factored his chakra levels into account.

What a lame excuse. More likely he just couldn't be bothered to fight again with his next opponent.

Because he hadn't really cared if he passed or failed.

That day, she realised how brilliant he could be.

But not brilliant enough that he didn't need help sometimes. They had fought again later on, this time side by side, on his first mission as mission leader no less. That day, she had come to save him.

That day she realised how well they could work together.

Then later at the hospital when they had returned to the Hidden Leaf Village, she had seen a different side to him when he had broken down crying.

That day she had realised how caring he could be.

Since then they had had many more encounters. They had been on numerous missions together when the Hidden Sand and Hidden Leaf Villages had been called together in times of need.

She enjoyed teasing him and taunting him every time they had met. To be honest, she just enjoyed having someone to challenge her. And having someone she could be honest with. Someone who could put up with her. Someone who saw her for more than just the Sand Village's Ambassador or a family member to the Kazekage.

He had even acted as escort to her when she was in town as the official ambassador of her village when she, the Princess, had been sent on diplomatic missions to his village. Numerous times. They had also worked together for the Chuunin Exams. That day she was reminded how well they worked together.

She was driven and he was laidback. She was brash and he was subtle.

She was strike first, ask questions later and he well thought out strategy, minimum effort.

She relaxed by training and driving herself physically. He preferred relaxing, either napping or looking up at the sky.

She was the sun with her blonde hair, colourful clothing and loud voice while he literally played with shadows, dressed more conservatively and was more softly spoken.

Though she had to admit that he could also take charge when the situation called for it. Like when leading the Allied Shinobi Forces on the battlefield when Madara Uchiha had lead his forces against them.

That day she had found out just how brilliant he really could be.

She recalled thinking to herself that he could make a good Hokage one day. If he could be bothered that is.

He was brilliant alright, but he just needed a little prodding from time and time. And she was more than happy to help out there.

And she found that despite his inherent laidback nature, he could be determined and take charge when required. Unfortunately this often required a threat to life and limb, normally his friends, before he would mobilise.

However, there were the odd occasions she thought she had caught a glimpse of something in his eyes. A firey passion and determination that was generally well hidden...but...

And anyway, actions spoke louder than words.

Though she had to admit she was impressed when he had first made Jounin. At her prompting of course. But he _had_ followed through.

Actions spoke louder than words after all.

That day she had found out that he did care what others thought despite how it may have looked on the surface. Well, at least he cared what she thought.

His eyes may have often looked like placid pools of dark, but she knew better.

There was a deep fire hidden within that only took awakening.

Too bad she couldn't be around more to help him.

But between her own missions, acting as sister (and basically mother) to her two brothers, and her role as Princess Ambassador for her village she was just a busy person.

But she was here now. For the wedding celebrations.

This was a rare chance to spend some off duty time together.

And she found herself looking forward to it. This was why she had come into the Leaf Village a few days before her brother. She hadn't even told him she would be here already but she knew where to find him. Oh, she knew just where to find him as she hurried with anticipation up the grassy hill.

Yep, There he was. She couldn't help a smile forming on her face as she caught sight of his laidback body stretched out on the grass.

The sight of him paused her for a moment as she thought back to their recent encounters.

Things had been a little different between them lately, nothing major but they had had more silent moments than normal. When she had caught him just looking at her with a curious expression on his face. He would look away quickly but she had seen him. She always knew when he was looking at her. That had made him more awkward around her.

She had also noticed that recently he was a bit jumpier than normal, like when she accidentally got too close and touched him. It was like he had been shocked.

She had always thought that he was a little different than the average ninja, and that was why she liked spending time with him. But recently there had been more weirdness and she had been suspicious. It has also made her think a bit more about him. She had tried to get him to talk to her about it but he had evaded her. She had also tried provoking him too by playfully hitting him more often than normal. But that hadn't worked either, and for some reason it made her a bit embarrassed too. But nevermind, that was then. And now she had another chance to see if he had gotten over it.

"Hey lazybones, so this is where you've been hiding!"

She was sure he had heard her but he didn't respond.

"Or are you sleeping on the job again?"

That did the job, she thought, as he turned to her.

A slow smile crept onto his face as he turned his head to meet his accuser. She was stunned momentarily.

That day she found out just how a simple smile could make her both nervous, happy and excited all at the same time!

I've missed you, Shikamaru.


	2. What do you want?

He looked expectantly at the Sand ninja as she approached. He seemed to be searching her face for a moment but when she stood over him without another word, he realised he had better say something.

"So what do you want, troublesome woman?"

He tried to play it cool but Temari was no fool.

Temari found her gaze wandering down his features as her heart beat a bit faster. Her insides were churning as she scrutinised the boy, no man, lying down on the ground at her feet. He had always been lean but now she noticed that he had put on a little bit more mass. Not really that noticeable to the untrained eye but she noticed. He seemed more solid, and more powerful. But in a subtle kind of way. He had always strong but he had also been content to just be himself, she thought. But now, he was radiating even more power and yet the calmness that surrounded him had also deepened.

Interesting, she thought to herself as her gaze continued to travel down his body. His ninja headband that was normally worn high on his arm was now wrapped around his wrist. Doubles as a guard I suppose, she thought, her ninja instincts kicking in.

Her gaze continued wandering down his body. He sure has grown up the last few months, she decided. Even though I'll always be three years older than him, she thought. Sigh...

"Ahem, did you have something you wanted to tell me or did you just stop by to bother me as always?"

Her eyes flew back up to his, as his words brought her out of her pleasurable observations.

It took her a minute to process what he had just said.

She must have looked a bit silly standing over him, smiling to her herself, seemingly spaced out.

He repeated his earlier statement.

"Well, did you have something you wanted to tell me or did you just stop by to bother me as always?"

They had always been at each other. Confronting, taunting and teasing each other. It may sometimes have looked like arguing to others but it was just the way they had been comfortable communicating with each just worked and they had stuck to it over the years through all their interactions but now they were grown up. Obviously, she thought, admiring the way just how he had grown up.

He had stood up to her ever since the first time they had met. She saw the potential in him and so she pushed him to be all that he could be.

"Hello, Shikamaru to crazy Sand kunoichi, come in!"

Temari felt her face heat up as she was caught a second time in her wandering thoughts.

"What did you say Nara? I'm the Lady Ambassador for the Sand Village and I can bother whomever I want in this village. If you don't like it you can take it up with the Lords Kazekage or Hokage", she announced a bit more firmly than usual to cover up her previous lack of composure.

"As if Gaara or Kakashi would scold me if they could have seen how silly you looked standing above me, Lady Ambassador and all, mouth open, drooling."

"Was not, I was surveying the landscape of the Leaf Village in my official capacity as the Lady Ambassador..."

"Whatever. I didn't get any official summons." He grinned up at her, knowing he had beaten her, just like that first time they had battled at the Academy. Although over the years he wasn't so good at hiding his victory smirk.

Come to think of it, that smirk had been haunting her a lot lately. In her sleep. And even in her waking hours if she were truthful with herself.

"...to Lady Ambassador, come in!"

Dammit, she had been caught again.

"Why you little! You're supposed to get up when a lady approaches!" She knew how much this chivalry stuff meant to him although she thought it a bit silly. Because she didn't need any protecting. But when he said it, it was a bit...cute. Not that she would admit it to his face.

She drew her fan ready to smack him on the head. That would wipe the smirk off his face!

But boy was it an enchanting face.

And why did she feel so warm all of a sudden?

Oh well, she thought as her fan descended.

But his expression never changed.

And her fan never made it to its target.

Something had stopped the momentum of her strike.

That's when she noticed it. The clutch of his shadow jutsu holding her hands, preventing her from striking. Not enough to stop the rest of her, but just a gentle holding back that served to remind her how powerful he was. Efficient, effective and easy. All without having to get off his back.

"Well, Nara, you have gotten stronger", she admitted with a bit of admiration. "But strength isn't all there is to winning. You taught me that one yourself."

She paused and then continued when he had no witty comeback. "As the Lady Ambassador to the Sand Village and the sister to the Lord Kazekage, I must be both strong and yet still get my way without having to kill everyone who bothers me when I'm working. You could learn some of that."

"Whatever. I beat you so easily and you try to lecture me. Mighty Ambassador and scary Sand Kunoichi and all!"

The glint in her eyes was all the warning he got as she kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for!" he exclaimed as he lowered his hands from behind his head to protect his sides.

"Just because you have my arms doesn't mean you have my legs", she lectured.

She felt a smile creeping back onto her face.

"Well if this were a real battle, I would have used my jutsu to possess all of you. Then you wouldn't have been able to even draw your fan. Admit it. I just let you have that one."

His hands moved back behind his head as he returned his gaze to the clouds. But not before one last smirk and look at her.

What? Him possess all of me? She processed that for minute.

Now, that would be interesting- She caught herself mid thought before she was caught daydreaming again.

"Well, if this were a real battle I would have drawn my fan from a distance before you'd even-"

"If you have nothing useful to say just take a seat and watch the clouds with me."

She gasped as she felt the shadow jutsu release her body.

But it wasn't the jutsu release that had made her gasp.

She was shocked at being interrupted and also being invited to cloudwatch with him. She always felt special when he asked her to join him.

She knew it was his private space, even if she teased him about incessantly.

She stared at him.

"Well, come lay down beside me, you bothersome woman so I can get back to my clouds."

His words may have been fighting but his tone was softer, gentler. And inviting.

Caught speechless, Temari did as asked.

Time passed in companionable silence as they both gazed up at the clouds.

She had to admit, this was actually pretty nice. Something she could get used to.

Except that in her village there was no soft green grass to lay on. And most of the time, the skies were pretty blank. But most of all, the man that was laying down next to her was not normally found in her village.

She suddenly felt shy lying next to him. She wondered what it would be like to hold his hand. To snuggle up next to him. To have him hold her.

This was ridiculous. Sure she thought he looked grown up but where had that sudden desire to be closer to him come from?

She fought hard not to sneak a look at him.

She was one of the strongest, bravest kunoichi in all the lands and yet she couldn't find the courage to reach out and bridge the gap between them. And right now, that bridge was only a short one.

All she would have to do was shift position slightly and she would have been touching his hand.

Just a little bit.

She couldn't help it any longer.

She reached out one hand cautiously.

Slowly.

Further...

Contact at last!

Hold on, this isn't a hand.

She turned to look at him. Oh, it's his holster that he wears on his thigh. Oops!

Temari felt the embarrassment wash over her face.

And what was even worse, he chose that moment to turn to look at her.

Her already flushed face only went an even darker shade of red!

She quickly cast her eyes down, not daring to meet his gaze. What had come over her?

"Ah! So that was your sneaky plan all along. To lull me into a false sense of security and then make out with my weapons while I was looking at the clouds."

Well at least he wasn't annoyed at her.

In fact, his tone was rather playful.

She looked back up at her companion despite the flush on her face.

"As if. I already have a weapon" she said patting her tessen. "Why would I need to steal yours?"

She stared defiantly at him, daring him to contradict her.

Without even so much as a pause he replied, "So what _were_ you doing then?

The words were innocent enough but she thought she saw something else on his face. Odd.

"There was something crawling up your leg", she muttered lamely as she forced her attention back to the sky, trying to hide her growing embarrassment from him.

"You know I'm all grown up now and don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Why you!" She whirled back to him, daggers in her eyes. "I was not trying to take care of you."

"So what then?" Good question. What had she been trying to do, hold his hand? But all that came out was a mumble.

"Whatever."

Shikamaru returned his attention to his clouds leaving Temari both relieved and frustrated.

Relieved she wouldn't have to admit her feelings to the object of her affection and open herself to possible teasing, scorn and rejection. And frustration that she couldn't just be more upfront with him either. Frustration he didn't take the initiative as the man.

Despite all the things he might have believed and sprouted about gender roles. Her, she preferred to just be human beings. Me and you. Her thoughts caught at that particular one.

Me and you. Me. And you. Shikamaru.

.

Oh why couldn't I be stronger when it comes to things like this? Why can't I just close this last gap between us and take you by the hand? We've known each other so long now. Fighting together. At first against each other, she conceded. But then alongside each other. And then there were the constant letters between them. Despite his cool and collected exterior, she knew that inside Shikamaru beat a strong desire to protect those he cared about.

She knew he cared about her. Well at least as friends.

So why couldn't she reach out? Why couldn't she do it? Oh why can't you get off your hands and do it? YOU'RE the man!

She looked back at him and just watched him laying there on the grass next to her, hands behind his head, seemingly not a care in the world.

So peaceful. And yet inside, there lurked a great power. A great presence.

You could be Hokage! But maybe in another lifetime.

It was obvious to everyone that Naruto was going to be the next Hokage of this village. He had been so strong, so determined and now so recognised.

No one deserved it more than he did. He had shown everyone what a truly determined ninja, even a knuckle headed one could do if one just never gave up. He had saved them all countless times over.

And that was why she was here in the first place. For his wedding to Hinata.

It had taken the last incident a while back when some fool had tried to steal the Hyuga clan's Byakugun and the current holders respectively that had prompted Naruto into finally realising that his beloved Hinata had only been watching and waiting all these years for him to realise that they belonged together. That she had been his quiet peace and he had driven her to greater heights also.

In short it was a match made in heaven. And it had only taken them a mission to the moon itself to bridge the gap between them.

She wondered what it would be like to have someone be her calmer counterbalance. Someone who understood her and who she could...Wait what was she thinking? How had she gone from thinking about Shikamaru to thinking about settling down with someone.

Could it be? No we're not like that. Are we, Shikamaru?

But when she thought back to it, he had been an oasis of calm for her. Taking all she had to dish up and still coming back for more.

You have been my quiet peace, my source of power. And I hope I have driven you to greater heights. Taking the Jounin Exams. Advising my brother through the War. Leading the mission to the moon that ultimately lead to Naruto and Hinata finally getting their act sorted.

I don't know about doing something silly and useless like knitting you a damned scarf, but maybe I could try it and see...

"So..."

Although minutes had already passed, Shikamaru had simply waited, patient as always. She had to give him that. He never interrupted and he was always patient. Even when it came to her own stupid antics and taunts that she only did to get his attention.

He continued, "You're really not going to tell me then..."

Jolted back out of her train of thoughts, Temari reacted out of instinct and lashed out, hitting him none too gently on the arm. "Why you!"

Then she saw the look of surprise on his face.

He had been genuinely asking about her feelings and she had lashed out at him. Again. He deserved better.

Now angry at herself for lacking his infinite patience and control, she jumped to her feet.

"Temari?", he asked quietly, looking up at her gently.

But it was too late. She had made a fool of herself in front of him yet again.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Nara", she bit out a bit more vehemently than she had meant to. Another surprised look appeared on his face.

Now just angry at herself and the situation she had made for herself, she knew that she would begin to cry once the anger wore off.

And HE was the last person she wanted to cry in front of. Ever since she had teased him and called him a crybaby all those years back, she had never cried in front of him. Had promised herself he would never see her cry. That he would only ever see her strength.

For she was Temari of the Sand. And a fiercer warrior could not be found.

Feeling the imminent tears, Temari turned her gaze. She repeated, "I'll see you at the wedding." Then a bit more quietly, "Nara."

And with that she beat a hasty retreat, seeking the safety of not having to be vulnerable in front of him.

She didn't see that Shikamaru had finally gotten off his back and stood watching her leave, an odd expression on his face.

Or the long shadows that followed close behind her, but not too close as though afraid they might hurt her.

Shikamaru looked at her as she approached.

"So what do you want, troublesome woman?"

He tried to play it cool but Temari caught the mischievous look in his eye.

He could feel her gaze wandering down his features, which made him blush as he lay there pretending to be nonchalantly looking up at the clouds.

She was Temari of the Sand, sister to the Lord Kazekage and a powerful kunoichi in her own right. She had even made Jounin before him but that wasn't why he was suddenly so caught up in the clouds.

They had always spent time together on missions and such but she was a whole three years older than he was.

And she was a strong woman.

And always would be.

Both.

He decided to take the offensive, "Ahem, did you have something you wanted to tell me or did you just stop by to bother me as always?"

He had wanted to probe yet not wanting to seem too interested lest he betray...what exactly?

He wasn't quite sure.

He enjoyed her company and she seemed to reciprocate, or at least tolerate his.

His train of thought was broken as Temari's eyes flew back up to his. A smile was on her face.

Shikamaru caught himself getting nervous. Because he knew she was a creative and strong woman. Very strong. But also he found himself nervous in an excited manner. And he never got that nervous excitement unless he was cornered in a game of shogi or on the battlefield and he knew he had to dig deep.

Stall for time, he thought.

So he repeated his question. "Well, did you have something you wanted to tell me or did you just stop by to bother me as always?"

She continued to look at him with that damned smile on her face. Ok, well in that case he would have to draw out her strategy. And the best defence is a good offence.

He braced himself as he ventured a stronger attack, "Hello, Shikamaru to crazy Sand kunoichi, come in!"

He noticed Temari's face heat up. Damn, I overdid it. She's angry now.

"What did you say Nara? I'm the Lady Ambassador for the Sand Village and I can bother whomever I want in this village. If you don't like it you can take it up with the Lords Kazekage or Hokage"

Shikamaru braced himself for the blow from her fan that he knew must follow.

But nothing happened. He decided to push his luck a bit more. That was the way between them, always seeing how far they could push the other. It had become a game between them over time.

"As if Gaara or Kakashi would scold me if they could have seen how silly you looked standing above me, Lady Ambassador and all, mouth open, drooling."

"Was not, I was surveying the landscape of the Leaf Village in my official capacity as the Lady Ambassador..."

"Whatever." He grinned up at her, happy not to have received a blow from Temari so far.

Feeling confident when she failed to respond with a quick retort as was her wont, Shikamaru decided to press his advantage. "So what was the Lady Ambassador doing then?"

Nothing.

Quickly summoning his shadow jutsu, he pressed more.

It was a rare day that Temari allowed herself to be defeated so easily.

Normally, she would fight him tooth and nail for every small step.

Troublesome woman indeed!

"Hello! Leaf Village to Lady Ambassador, come in!"

Temari started.

"Why you little!"

Now he'd done it.

"You're supposed to get up when a lady approaches!" She threw his philosophies back at him but he knew better. She was just trying to distract him as she drew her fan ready to smack him on the head. But he was ready.

Even as she raised her fan overhead for a strike, he gently reached out with his shadow possession jutsu and held her up, preventing her from striking. Not enough to stop the rest of her, but just a gentle holding back to see if he could fan her flames higher.

I wonder what she will do next. She always kept him on his toes and that was why he enjoyed spending time with her.

"Well, Nara, you have gotten stronger", she conceded reluctantly before proceeding to lecture him as was her duty as the senior ninja.

"But strength isn't all there is to winning. As the Lady Ambassador to the Sand Village and the sister to the Lord Kazekage, I must be both strong and yet still get my way without having to kill everyone who bothers me when I'm working. You could learn some of that."

Lecture me will she? Who does she think she is? My mother?

Troublesome woman!

But verbally, "Whatever. I beat you so easily and you try to lecture me. Mighty Ambassador and scary Sand Kunoichi and all!"

The glint in her eyes was all the warning he got as she kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow, what was that for!" he exclaimed as he lowered his hands from behind his head to protect his sides.

"Just because you have my arms doesn't mean you have my legs." She smiled down at him triumphantly.

But Shikamaru didn't mind. That was obviously not a full strength kick.

She was only playing with him.

And it was nice to make physical contact with this lovely Sand ninja, even if it had to be in the form of violence.

Content, he returned his hands back to their cradling position behind his head.

But she wasn't ready to let it go.

"Well if this were a real battle, I would have used my jutsu to possess all of you. Then you wouldn't have been able to even draw your fan. Admit it. I just let you have that one."

He quickly snuck a glance at her lovely form, even if she was all flushed from anger. Just that train of thought brought a smile to his face and feeling a bit embarrassed at the unfamiliar feelings, he tried to return his attentions to the drifting clouds up in the sky.

Still he felt a rising curiousity as she continued, "Well, if this were a real battle I would have drawn my fan from a distance before you'd even-"

Why is it always this way with her? Always wanting to have the last word.

Yes, she may be lovely but, boy is she troublesome.

Still...I know, he thought to himself as he released his jutsu, lets distract her with a surprise tactic.

"If you have nothing to say just take a seat and watch the clouds with me."

He heard her take a sharp intake of her and Shikamaru realised too late that he had let his shadow go too early. Surely she would drop her tessen on him now.

Strange. Nothing.

Maybe she'd learnt a little more self restraint. And this from a woman who had grown up with a brother who was both Kazekage and Jinchuriki. Impressed, he thought it safer to resort to some diplomacy.

"Well, come lay down beside me, you bothersome woman so I can get back to my clouds." He kept his voice low, wary that her tessen was still poised for a strike.

Surprisingly she holstered her fan and took a spot next to him.

Really close to him.

Shikamaru felt a little flustered. Sure they had fought with and next to each other, but this...well, this was different.

And she's rather close to me...If he just reached out, he would have her hand.

He wondered what it would feel like to hold her hand. No, she'd probably think I was trying a sneak attack and hit me.

For once, Shikamaru allowed his fantasies to play through in his head as his mind drifted off with the clouds.

No he couldn't make a scene now, not when she was obviously not wanting to give him her attention.

But all I'd only have to do is reaactivate my shadow jutsu and gather her to me. Brilliant, I wouldn't even have to think of anything to say. He gathered his shadow ready for action.

But then he noticed her hand sneaking out ready to push him away. Retreat retreat!

Shikamaru felt her hand sneak out to try and draw his holstered kunai.

Caught, he unconsciously turned to her to apologise but was again lost for words as her face flushed an even darker shade of red. Boy, she must have realised what I was planning and now she's really angry about my childish behaviour!

But again, Temari surprised him by reining in her emotions.

Shikamaru couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Ah! So that was your sneaky plan all along. To lull me into a false sense of security and then make out with my weapons while I was looking at the clouds."

Oops, he thought to himself as Temari looked back up at him, her face still red.

"As if. I already have my tessen. Why would I need to steal your weapon?" She stared defiantly at him, daring him to contradict her.

Now she was just making him curious.

She had reached out for him. Just as he had been thinking about her, she must have been...But when confronted, had made up some lame excuse.

Because he was too young and lazy? Was that it? Or did she think he couldn't keep up with someone so obviously powerful, and brilliant, and gorgeous as Temari of the Sand? Most definitely beautiful, he concluded to himself after a while.

Still he looked at her with awe and a part of him was curious as to just how much diplomacy she had picked up over the years without him noticing "So what were you doing then?

"There was something crawling up your leg", she replied, obviously biting back words so as not to hurt his feelings, as she returned her attention to the clouds above.

A little hurt that she couldn't even be honest, he let his tongue slip, "You know I'm all grown up now and don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Why you!" She whirled back to him, daggers in her eyes. "I was not trying to take care of you."

Just tell me already so I can try to move on. "So what then?"

She grumbled something, obviously biting back her anger.

He was the one who was supposed to be hurt here but here she was trying to protect him, the little boy genius of the Leaf Village. Well, he wasn't going to have any of that.

"Whatever."

Shikamaru returned his attention to his clouds bitterly.

He'd still never lived down that first time he had cried in front of Temari at the hospital.

He tried to bury it all deep down, suppressing his emotions.

Dad was right. Women are troublesome, toying with you, teasing you but never wanting to be more than friends.

She looked back at him as though finally deciding something.

Well, Shikamaru wasn't going to have any of that. He tried his best to be nonchalant but inside his emotions still raged.

Shikarmaru knew that she was still looking at him, undecided, but he just couldn't bring himself to face her now.

Hell, he'd followed her around for years when she came to town for her diplomatic duties and he'd even taken those silly Jounin exams at her prompting.

He'd even agreed to be Gaara's assistant when facing Madara so that he could show her how grown up he could be.

But it had obviously not worked.

She would never see him for more than the kid he must be to her.

She was three years older. More mature.

And he would never be more than a little kid who played with shadows to her.

She had told him that way back when they had had their Chuunin Exams together. How could he forget? They had fought and he just couldn't bring himself to hurt her.

There was just no way he could lay a finger against something so beautiful. I

t would have been a crime. Ever since then a part of him had secretly hoped that if he were just patient like Hinata had been with Naruto that he would finally make her see that he could be the man for her. But another part knew it was just a fantasy.

What chance did he have? Her father was the last Kazekage, the title now held by her brother. And he was just some silly ninja who took orders from her brother!

No, Hinata waited because Naruto was stupid with anything but jutsu.

And Temari isn't stupid. She's too brilliant for someone like me, Shikamaru mused to himself.

She would never even do something so insignificant like knit me a scarf!

I'm nobody to her. Just because she's nice, she's not hurt my feelings before now...and even when I write, she's just too nice to ignore me.

So what do I do now?

"So...", he continued before suddenly realising that he had spoken out loud.

"You're really not going to tell me then..." Nice save.

Obviously not nice enough for Temari to hit him none too gently on the arm. "Why you!"

He looked at her, not sure of his next move. She deserved better.

And just to prove it, she jumped to her feet to get away from his childish behaviour.

"Temari?", he asked quietly, trying to salvage the moment and at least tell her what he felt.

But it was too late.

"I'll see you at the wedding, Nara", she snapped and obviously no longer even wanting to look at him... For she was Temari of the Sand. And a fiercer warrior could not be found. Or a more beautiful one, he thought to himself

She repeated just for effect, "I'll see you at the wedding." "Nara."

And with that she ran away as Shikamaru had finally gotten up to watch her leave, an odd expression on his face. Torn between following and running himself. He reached out his shadows after her, longing to touch her if even just through his jutsu. But too afraid she might hurt him. And not just physically.

Perhaps some things were better left unsaid.


	3. In the Market for More

She found herself wandering through the markets needing to burn off her excess energy after the brief encounter with Shikamaru. She needed to clear her head. Usually, she would find somewhere to train but going to the training grounds would only be asking for ninja to ask her questions.

And there was no point making the three day walk back to the Sand Village just to turn around and come back again.

Seriously, she had no idea why she had decided to leave a week before her brothers and the official entourage from the Sand Village. Sure, her brother had told her to take some extra time off before the wedding but in the Leaf Village?

So what was she doing here? Shopping wasn't her thing. She didn't need idle gossip with strangers. Or to waste her time gawking at the wares merchants had for sale. Who needed that many clothes or trinkets anyway? Not her anyway, as she made her way through the streets.

To be honest, she hadn't really been paying that much attention to the merchandise today. She just needed to move and settle herself. And it was his fault!

She had only wanted to see what his hand would feel like in hers. She hadn't really known why she had had that sudden urge. She was a warrior not some lovesick girl like...

"Ino and Sakura..." she greeted the two girls standing in front of her. They had obviously been standing there for a little bit by the expectant look on their faces. Oh great, now I'm spacing out even just thinking about him.

"Welcome back to the Leaf Village Temari", Sakura said, rather officially. She had matured a lot under Lady Tsunade's tutelage and even though the latter was no longer Hokage, she was still a very powerful and knowledgeable ninja. Especially in the medical arts.

"Where's Shikamaru?" That was Ino for you. "You know the wedding's not for another week...Oh I know you must be here early because you wanted the chance to spend a week alone with Mr Cool."

Despite her earlier thoughts, Temari found herself blushing nonetheless.

"Ino!", Sakura chided her. "Temari is the Kazekage's sister and she is probably here on some official business we don't know about."

Temari looked down. "Actually, I'm not, it's rather quiet and with a lot of the dignitaries already here or on their way, I was given time off by my brother."

"See! I knew it." Ino crowed triumphantly. "She's been pining for our pineapple head of a ninja. Though why, I don't know."

Temari saw Ino watching her out of the corner of her eye but couldn't stop herself replying. "I'm not pining for no good lazybum pineapple looking ninjas or anyone else..." Exasperated she realised she had been trapped.

"There now Temari", Sakura said placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "It's ok." Then looking at Ino with a silent glance, she turned back to Temari. "It's ok... if you just walked three days just to see your lover boy. We won't tell anyone, will we Ino?" Sakura winked at Temari.

"What are you two on about?" Temari protested, blushing slightly.

""Someone is protesting too much don't you think", Ino joined in. "I know you like him, Temari. It's ok, really."

"I am not, we work together", she replied.

"And what exactly are you two working on? Making babies? I know for a fact that there are no official missions for you here." Sakura said smugly. "I was speaking to Kakashi Sensei only last week."

Thinking quickly, Temari replied"We were, ah, getting ready for the next Chuunin Exams."

"Really? They're not for almost another year" Sakura replied, knowingly.

"Just admit it, Temari, you're into Shikamaru. I knew it from the time you two were all whispering and conspiring against that Sound ninja way back when. You two didn't even pay attention to anyone else all fight or afterwards. I saw it all! I was there!" Ino knew she had finally beaten Temari. And she was going to rub it in.

"Come on already, Temari. We're not children anymore. I think it's cute how you've been pining away for our Shikamaru all these years", Sakura joined in.

"Yeah, just look at Sakura. She's been chasing Sasuke all these years." Ino added. "And he's still running away from her!"

"Why Ino you pig!" Sakura replied, punching her friend on the arm none too gently. "You just gave up because you knew he liked me more than he liked you, you pig!"

"Forget about Sasuke, Sakura. You're better off without him." Ino added, "And anyway I have Sai now."

"Sasuke is way hotter than Sai", Sakura said, "and you know it, Ino pig!"

"Whatever. Just admit it, nobody wants you Sakura!", Ino wasn't going to give up that easily! Not to Sakura.

"You only like Sai because you couldn't have Sasuke!" Sakura yelled at her friend. "And everyone knows that!" Sakura wasn't one to give up that easily either. Not to Ino. She was just about to add something else when she saw Shikamaru in the distance. Ino saw him too.

"HEY! Shikamaru!" Ino called loudly, jumping and waving at the Shadow ninja.

Sakura thought he looked like he was going to pretend not to have noticed them but Ino kept waving. Reluctantly, he walked towards the girls.

Temari turned to see Shikamaru walking towards them. He was looking a bit sullen. But his expression changed when he caught sight of her looking at him. Temari found her face heating up.

"Well, Temari..." Sakura began, noticing the colour in Temari's cheeks.

"Yeah" Ino chimed in, "here comes your boyfriend!"

"What have you got to say now?" Sakura added.

Temari felt cornered so she did what she normally did when cornered. She took charge. Leaving the two girls behind in shock, Temari walked up to the approaching Shadow ninja and grabbed his hand roughly. Shikamaru seemed surprised but she didn't care. "Come on, we're going to get something to eat", She said, quickly leading him away through the marketplace before the two could think to give chase. Thankfully he let her take the lead.

He had lay back down on the grass after Temari had left, trying his best to get the odd little incident out of his mind.

He tried, he really did.

But one didn't forget someone like Temari easily.

Especially not when she had been in one of her "extra spunky" states.

He wasn't really sure what had happened really. First he was lying there, looking up at the clouds. And thinking about her. Then she had showed up. Behaved a little strangely. And left him there with his clouds. She seemed upset but she wouldn't tell him what.

Geez, talk about being troublesome, he thought.

But despite that, he was still thinking about her. And not even his clouds could draw him back out of his head.

Admitting defeat, he had left to get something to eat.

But first he ran into Chouji...

Great, he knew he shouldn't have gone through the market. Although it was the more direct route, it was also much more likely he would be stopped by friends and family in there. Still, Shikamaru had just wanted to go home and have a late lunch.

But first, Chouji. He watched as Chouji waved, and approached, all the while chomping away at another bag of chips.

"Shikamaru, what are you doing in town today? I thought you were going to have the day off and go cloud watching!", Chouji said loudly, reaching for another handful of chips. "It looks like a good day for it too", he continued, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah", Shikamaru had to admit. "Today was good."

"So...what are you doing in town already then? It's not time for dinner yet." Chouji considered for a moment. "Though if you want to go get some BBQ..."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at his friend. "Come on, Chouji. It's only mid afternoon. And I haven't even had lunch yet!"

"Well, that's perfect. We can have a late lunch...of BBQ!", Chouji said, scoffing the rest of the contents of his packet. "Can we, can we? Please?"

"Chouji, aren't you supposed to be having dinner with Karui and your parents tonight? I thought you'd be at home now helping out!" Shikamaru said, trying to escape.

Normally he loved spending time with Chouji but right now he just wasn't really in the mood for company. And Chouji was supposed to be getting ready for the big dinner with his fiance and in laws.

Chouji scratched his head, then conceded. "When you're right, you're right Shikamaru. I just had to pick up some things for mum, but I wanted to get some chips first." He smiled happily.

Shikamaru smiled too, in spite of himself. "So how come Karui didn't come out with you? Last time I saw you two, you couldn't keep off each other!"

Chouji laughed. "Hey, I can't help it if she can't resist me!" Then looking a bit more sheepish, "She's gone to pick up the things mum wanted, so I could get some chips! Isn't she great?"

"Typical Chouji! Ino would have your head for that. You know women are not just for doing things for you, you know!" Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. But Karui doesn't mind. I'm telling you, Shikamaru, you really need to settle down with someone nice too!" Chouji thought for a second and then continued slyly, "Speaking of which...when does Temari get into town?"

Why did he have to bring her up? Just when he was beginning to be distracted by Chouji too! "Temari? why do you ask?"

He tried to act normal.

But Chouji had been his friend for a long time and although Chouji was nowhere near as intelligent... "Shikamaru, you may be the genius. But boy can you be dumb sometimes."

"What do you mean?", Shikamaru asked carefully.

"Don't play dumb with me, buddy. Everyone knows you and fan girl have been hitting it off for a while now. One of these days you two are just going to have to own up to it." Chouji winked at his friend. "Come on, Shikamaru. She's about the only woman I've met who is more troublesome than your mother. Which means she's perfect for you!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Chouji. We're just friends." Shikamaru knew he had to get out of there now! "I am hungry though so I think I'll go get some sokonbu before I head home. See you later!"

He tried to get past his friend but Chouji wasn't having any of it. Shikamaru found himself in a bear hug. "You don't fool me that easily buddy! You two were made for each other, like BBQ and pork! You're the brains and she's the brawn. The sun and the moon. Like Hinata and Naruto!"

"What?!", he asked loudly.

"Come on buddy, you've both been pining after each for so long now", Chouji teased. "Seriously though, just be a man and get it over with. Tell your lady that you want to spend the rest of your life with her and put everyone out of their misery!"

"As if she's not troublesome enough already, Temari isn't even from this Village!", Shikamaru protested.

"Neither is Karui!", Chouji gloated. "Stop thinking up lame excuses and woo the girl already. She's 3 years older than us so if you don't do it soon, someone else is going to take her away from you."

"First you said we were perfect together. And now you say someone else will sweep her off her feet. You're not making any sense! ", he retorted, hoping that was the end of a conversation that was making him more than a little uncomfortable. "Plus, I've just seen her and..."

He hadn't meant to let that slip.

But it was too late.

"Ahh, so that's why you're acting strange! Well, she's obviously come into town early for a reason, my friend. Don't let this opportunity pass you by." Chouji placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I know Shiho was sweet on you in the past and that other girls have admired you from afar but Temari...well, you're not going to find someone who can give you as much trouble as her. So don't make her wait any longer. You're not going to find another girl like her again. I mean it buddy." Then as an afterthought, "You know, your father would be laughing in his grave knowing you had found the one woman more troublesome than your mother!"

Sigh, that again.

"Thanks Chouji, but I'm just going to get some sokonbu and then go home. I need a nap."

Chouji laughed, knowing he had won. "Good luck my friend, you'll need it!"

Shikamaru watched as his friend walked off, knowing that Ino would be the next one on his case now that it became known that Temari had come into town early. But to see me?, he thought. It couldn't be. But the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't work out why she was here in the Village at this time, and seemingly by herself. Perhaps he had better go see the Hokage and see what the situation was. That was it, surely there was an explanation that didn't involve him.

Feeling better with this line of thought, he went off in search of some sokunbo.

That's when he heard them. Ino and Sakura could be so loud at times. But to get to the best sokunbo shop in town he would need to get past them. And he was really craving some now. All that talk with Chouji had set him off.

That's when he saw they were not just being their normal loud selves gossiping about something or another. No, they were bothering someone who looked a lot like...Temari, he realised, as the third person turned around to face him.

"Well, Temari..." Sakura began, noticing the colour in Temari's cheeks.

"Yeah" Ino chimed in, "here comes your boyfriend!"

What? Had Chouji managed to tell her already or had she figured it out somehow? Then a third thought popped into his head. No way, Temari wouldn't have said anything about him...not to them, at least!

"What have you got to say now?" Sakura added.

He could see Temari was uncomfortable and cornered, which normally meant someone was about to get hurt. He was half expecting it to be a tessen blow but Temari surprised everyone by coming at him!

Too stunned to react, he felt her hand close on his. It was so warm and soft and...he just stared at her as she said something to him. But all he saw were her moving lips.

He held on as she proceeded to drag him away from the younger women, too surprised to offer any resistance, so lost was he in the twining of her fingers around his.


	4. So

She held onto his hand as she lead him through the markets. She wove in and out in a haphazard manner to ensure they were not followed.

Although she focussed on their route, she was also very aware of his hand in hers. It felt so gentle and warm...and comfortable in hers. In the end it hadn't really been that difficult, she reflected. All she had had to do was reach out to him. As always, he let her have her way with him.

Part of it was probably the surprise but he hadn't fought her or tried to break free from her grasp. She felt the way his long fingers closed over hers. The way the heels of their hands joined together...like two halves of a whole...and it felt so...right

She snuck a glance at him to try to see what was going through his head. And saw that he was transfixed on their entwined fingers.

Noticing her glance, he coloured slightly.

"Watch where you're going woman!", he yelled at her as they almost collided with a group of school kids.

She felt herself heat up as she turned her attention back to their passage. And not just from the exertion of escape, she reflected.

She was sure they had escaped by now but she kept dragging Shikamaru along, as she wanted to savour the touch of his skin on hers. Feeling the warmth of his hand, his pulse, his...

As though reading her mind, she felt him slow down. "Ok, I think we can stop now. I'm pretty sure we've lost them", he observed as he pulled her to a stop.

She turned to him, thinking of something to say to explain.

But he beat her to it, "So what was that all about?"

She noticed that he was still holding onto her hand.

"Well, those two were bugging me so when you came along, I-I took the opportunity to run away", she responded lamely, her thoughts scattered by the sensation of her hand in his.

"Oh." He looked at her for a long moment in silence. "What a drag. Those two can be really annoying sometimes. And it's worse when they get together." He paused. Then looking intently at her, "So what did they want with you anyway? I mean, did we have to run away like that? You almost made me sweat!"

"Umm." She looked down at her shoes, trying to think of something to say. His gaze followed hers until they locked onto their linked hands. As if burnt, he quickly pulled away. Now it was his turn to look down at the ground. Was he...?

"So..." He said, looking up at her before looking down again at the ground.

She looked at him briefly. "So..."

His stomach growled. She looked at him as he grinned sheepishly. "Weren't you saying something about lunch earlier?"

She thought back. It had seemed so long ago now. "Actually, some food does sound good."

"Great, there's this new place I've been meaning to take you to..."

He didn't really care where she was taking him because he was very focussed on the fact that she was holding his hand. And he found himself enjoying it.

Her hand was so warm and nice, he thought slightly nervously...trying not to make too much of it.

He could feel the warmth, the perspiration and the pressure of her hand. And it was a pleasant experience, he thought.

He wasn't sure where they were going but he was willing to follow her.

As always, he let her have her way with him.

As they ran away from Ino and Sakura, she turned to check on him. And caught him staring at their joined hands.

Noticing her glance, he coloured slightly.

"Watch where you're going woman!", he yelled at her to try to cover up his embarrassment.

They ran on a bit longer until he realised they were not being followed. "Ok, I think we can stop now. I'm pretty sure we've lost them", he observed as he pulled her to a stop. Why did this woman have to be running around all the time, he thought? Bad enough she does it but now she has me doing it too?

She turned to him as though to ask him something. Not sure if he was ready for it, he decided to get a question of his own in first.

"So what was that all about?", he inquired curiously, still holding onto her hand.

"Well, those two were bugging me so when you came along, I-I took the opportunity to run away", she responded lamely, her thoughts scattered by the sensation of her hand in his."

"Oh." Why was that not enough? What did he want her to say? "What a drag. Those two can be really annoying sometimes. And it's worse when they get together." He paused. Then looking intently at her, "So what did they want with you anyway? I mean, did we have to run away like that? You almost made me sweat!"

"Umm." She looked down and he found his gaze following hers. Oh, she's realised I've still got a hold of her hand. He pulled away hurriedly, a little embarrassed. Now it was his turn to look down at the ground.

He tried to think of something to say but his mind was a blank.

"So..." He said, looking up at her before looking down again at the ground.

She met his gaze. "So..."

His stomach growled. Not now! She looked at him as a thought popped into his mind.

"Weren't you saying something about food earlier?" He thought she was going to say no for a second.

She smiled at him and he felt his heart beat faster. "Actually, some food does sound good."

He thought for a second and then turned back to her, trying not to look too nervous. "Great, there's this new place I've been meaning to take you to..."


	5. Side by Side

They walked quietly together, neither saying much. Both were concentrating with uncommon interest on their feet.

Lunch had been more than a little awkward as both of them were feeling quite nervous all of a sudden.

It definitely wasn't the first time that they had shared a meal together and the food was actually really good.

But their normally witty banter evaporated.

Instead, an uncomfortable silence had reigned during most of the meal.

And despite the good food, they were full more from butterflies in their stomachs than the food.

But neither one was going to admit that.

When finally the bill had been presented to the couple, Shikamaru quickly grabbed it.

"Here let me get that. A man should never allow a woman to pay for his meal."

"What? You think paying for lunch makes you a man, now? Think again Shikamaru."

She wasn't really angry at him. She was just frustrated at how things were turning out just couldn't take it any longer.

And now she was frustrated at herself for letting her frustration get the best of her.

But she couldn't help herself. She had always pushed him to be more. And this was no different.

She wanted him to take charge.

"Why don't you try being a real man for a change instead of such a big crybaby? And when are you going to cut it with all this man and woman crap?"

"Ah-h-h, Temari?", he asked, slightly confused.

She just looked at him and seeing that he clearly wasn't getting it, stomped off.

He quickly paid the bill and hurried after her.

"Temari", he called.

But she just kept walking, ignoring him.

"Temari", he called again, chasing after.

When she still didn't turn to him, he grabbed her hand in desperation.

She turned and was about to hit him when Naruto showed up with Hinata, Lee and Ten Ten.

Naruto looked at them for a second, noticing their hands.

"So... are you two going out or what?"

They pull back their hands and stare at each other for a bit.

"Not even close idiot"

"You've got to be joking...like I would ever, even."

Naruto was about to let it go when he realised something. "HEY! You two said that to fob me off once... Man, that was a long time ago", he said.

"Naruto you idiot", Ten Ten said loudly. "Of course they are, they're even holding hands!"

"Yes, you really shouldn't waste the power of youth my friends!" Lee agrees enthusiastically. "Ten Ten, my darling, are these two really going out?"

"Lee, you big dumbie. When the village idiot", Ten Ten says pointing at Naruto, "knows you have feelings for each other, you have feelings for each other!"

"Believe it!" Naruto yells loudly. Then realising he had just been called an idiot by Ten Ten, he loudly protests, "Heyyy! Your boyfriend couldn't work it out either, Ten Ten. Does that make him an idiot too?"

Ten Ten and Lee responded by both hitting him on the head. "Lee may be an idiot too, Naruto but he's my idiot!"

But when Temari didn't hit him too, Naruto piped up, "well, aren't you going to say the same thing about Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, you're always calling him an idiot!", Ten Ten agreed.

"Uh-uh, Naruto, perhaps calling Shikamaru isn't the smartest thing to do. She obviously cares for him so she might hit you!", Hinata said timidly.

"Firstly, Shikamaru here is a genius", Temari replied, hitting Naruto with her tessen. As he fell heavily, she turned to face Ten Ten and Hinata.

The latter wisely backed away out of range, "and he's my idiot!" Ten Ten said in her best Temari voice.

Everyone laughed out loud except for Temari and Hinata. The former glared at Ten Ten and the latter giggled nervously behind her hand.

"What are you laughing at you idiot?!", Temari turned to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru just shrugged. "Troublesome woman."

She glared at him as Ten Ten stepped in. "Now now, we don't want to see a lovers' tiff over something so insignificant you know."

Which lead to Naruto, who was being helped up by Hinata to chip in again, "No, we just want to see them kiss!"

"You're all idiots!", Temari exclaimed in exasperation as she felt her face heat up. Then looking at Shikamaru, "Especially you!"

Everyone laughed aloud again.

"Now come along. We're leaving!", she said aloud as she walked away from them.

They all turned to look at Shikamaru who had his hands in his pockets.

Temari turned around when she realised he hadn't moved yet. "Well, are you coming, baka?"

They laughed again.

"You can do it Shikamaru!", Hinata called encouragingly.

"Yeah, go Shikamaru", Naruto piped in.

"Yes my friend, as Guy Sensei would say...this is what the power of youth is about, Shikamaru. The lotus of Konoha blooms twice but the desert wildflower only once. She may be rough on the outside but inside she still needs care and watering!", Lee exclaimed.

Everyone stared at him.

Ten Ten joined in with,"Yeah, go water that wildflower!"

And they all laughed again.

Temari stiffened noticeably and then turned back to Lee menacingly. "Lee, if you even think of me as rough, I will deliver you to the desert with one blow of my fan."

"You better calm her down Shikamaru. Lee wouldn't enjoy that too much", Hinata said to Shikamaru.

"Yeah, show her who wears the hakama in your relationship!", Ten Ten yelled excitedly.

She was going to say more until Temari turned in her direction.

When no one else was game to add anything else, Temari turned expectantly to Shikamaru.

"What a drag." Shikamaru hurried to catch up to the Sand Ninja and the rest of the group watched on as Temari lead the Shadow Ninja away.


	6. You baka!

They walked in silence again.

"You baka, why didn't you say anything to those idiots!", Temari yelled at him when they were out of sight of Naruto and his friends.

Shikamaru was ready for her. "You know you only made it worse by letting yourself get riled up by those idiots!"

"What happened to being a man, Shikamaru? When I needed you, you just acted like a big idiot!", she exclaimed.

"Just own up to it Temari, you like telling me what to do so I let you", Shikamaru reasoned. "If I had actually defended you, you would have called me an idiot about being all 'man and woman this, man and woman that'. Then probably hit me for thinking you needed protection. And THEN they would have joined in and things would have got even worse."

Temari looked at him, surprised at the logic in his argument. She was upset and she didn't want logic. She wanted-

"So I chose the path of least resistance, that's all."

"Of course you did, you lazybones", Temari exclaimed, upset all over again.

"It's not because I'm lazy. It's just because I don't care what they think." Shikamaru countered. " Like you said they're all idiots. And It's stupid to talk about things you're not. Be yourself and you'll be fine."

"Do you really think I care about what those idiots think, Nara?" Temari growled, but even she knew she was beaten.

Shikamaru smirked. "Women. So troublesome that they have to have the last word."

That silenced Temari.

Noticing this, Shikamaru added more gently with a curious expression on his face, "And you don't need protecting Temi."

Her rage vanished in the face of Shikamaru's sudden tenderness. Temi? She blushed.

"So you don't think I'm a troublesome woman anymore?" She looked at him, eyes wide.

"You will always be a troublesome woman", he replied, but without the usual bite in his tone.

"But?", she asked, eyeing him with even more curiousity. Ten Ten's words about Lee earlier popped into her mind. You're just my troublesome woman?

"There's no but."

"Oh", she said flatly. Then covering up her disappointment, she added, "And here I was thinking that the genius was going to admit he was wrong about me!"

"Ha! I knew you were trouble from the start! And you still are!"

"Fighting words from a slacker who prefers to hide in shadows and give up!"

"Why do you always have to bring that up?"

Because I can't keep thinking about you and how we met, you big idiot! In her mind, she was screaming. But Temari had spent too much time being a strong, proud Sand ninja. She had spent too much time with comrades who didn't see her differently just because she was of another gender.

Sure there had been suitors but they were all too stupid and weak for her to seriously consider. And none of them had been Shikamaru, she thought to herself sadly.

She got on better with him than most people. He had started out as a worthy adversary and then a worthy comrade, and friend. And now...

But their duties had limited the amount of contact they had. They had always been so busy with their own missions that they hadn't spent a lot of time together. Not to mention the fact that they were not even of the same village.

However, with the coming together of the five Kages, things had settled down a lot. But warriors always have to be ready for battle. Which meant training oneself as well as others.

So she had just enjoyed their time together without giving it much serious thought until more recently. Well, the last few years if she were to be honest.

But that had been the extent of it. Just thinking about it. And this from someone whose motto was  
"actions speak louder than words", she thought wryly.

Still, so long as he was happy, she was happy.

Sure there had been rumours, first about Ino then Shiho and various other women, but nothing had ever really substantiated from them. Rumours, they just were.

She didn't care about them. She was sure Shikamaru would find them all too troublesome for him to ever do anything anyway. They were not his type. So who was his type exactly? She had never really seen him with any women socially besides Ino and since they were obviously not like that...

Still, she knew that when he was younger, Shikamaru had wanted to marry a regular girl who wasn't too ugly and not too pretty. He also wanted to have a family, a boy and girl.

She wondered if he still wanted that?

Does he think I'm pretty?

But he better not think of me as a regular girl.

Sometimes she just couldn't read him at all, she thought.

She looked up at him, suddenly realising she had been daydrreaming on her feet again.

He was just standing there looking at her, studying her, an odd expression on his face.

"Huh? What did I miss Shikamaru?"

"I was asking you if you wanted to come over and play some shogi with me", he replied blushing, "when you began to tune out on me. Are you okay Temari?"

Was he concerned about her? "I-I-I-I'm fine. Just tired."

"Oh, ok then", he said, a little disppointed. "In that case, let me take you to your quarters so you can get some rest. Where are you staying this time?"

"N-no, I am tired...but that doesn't mean I can't play shogi with you, Shikamaru", she gushed. "And-and I'm not sure where I'm staying yet because I'm not here on official business. At least not until my brothers arrive in a few more days for the wedding. And I-I'm not even sure if the Hokage knows I'm here yet." Why was she suddenly so nervous and talking like the Hyuuga girl?

She watched as Shikamaru took it all in. "Well, it's going to be pretty hard to find you a place at this late hour, not with the wedding so soon. I mean, have you noticed how busy the village?!"

"Oh, I guess I hadn't thought it through that clearly. I mean there was obviously something set up for Gaara when he arrives but he's obviously not here right now..." What had she been thinking? This wasn't like her at her.

He seemed to think for a moment. "My father taught me that a man can't say no to a woman in need...he also taught me that men are useless without women...", he blushed as Temari stared at him, not sure where that last had come from. "What I mean is, I have a spare room now that I've moved out and I can't let a woman like yourself...what I mean is, you can stay with me for the next few days if you'd like...I mean, not because you're a woman but-"

"Ok."

"What?"

"I'll come stay with you for the next few days if that's ok with you. I don't want to intrude or have you take pity on me...", Temari said. "You're not goiing to back out are you, after all that talk about saving little ol me and-"

"Why can't you just say thank you for a change instead of being all up in my face when I just saved you from-"

"Baka! I'll say thank you after I beat your lazy ass at shogi. Not trying to back out of that too are you?", she said smirking at him. She really enjoyed watching him squirm. He was just so cute sometimes.

"What are you on about now, woman? You haven't even beaten me once yet and we've played how many games now?", he replied, giving her a smirk of his own. "So don't think I'm going to back down about that or having you stay. And I value my own life too much to take pity on you. Now that would be a fate worse than death." He laughed and her laughter joined his. "But be warned that most other people are too smart to play with me now they know how good I am...BUT you just seem to be a sucker for losing to me so why don't we get you home so I can have my way with you."

Temari looked at him in shock.

"I mean, in shogi", he explained lamely. "Come on...", he said, grabbing her hand, "otherwise by the time we get back, you'll just want to take a bath and go to bed!"

Temari would have normally said something back but seeing Shikamaru flustered and taking charge was quite an exciting sight for her. And he's holding my hand!, she thought happily, savouring the touch of his flesh against hers as he lead her back to his apartment.


	7. A Lull in Proceedings

Shikamaru moved a piece as Temari watched him intently. "Checkmate"

"We should really go get something to eat now before everything closes up, Temari", he said rising.

Temari stared intently at the board for moments, gritting her teeth in determination. "No. I will beat you tonight", she bit out, resting the pieces for a new game.

"Temari, I hate to admit it because you are a good strategist, but that's not going to happen." Then more softly, "not tonight anyway. You're tired and hungry. Why don't we go out for dinner if anything is still open? My treat. Then we can come back and I'll draw you a bath. You can relax before bed and sleep in tomorrow. I'm supposed to train Asuma Sensei's kid tomorrow afternoon but besides that I have the rest of the day free. We can continue playing then if you insist."

Temari looked up at him, suddenly quite awake. Since when he had become so mature and responsible? Taking care of both her and a kid?

"Well?" he smirked. "You know there's nothing I enjoy more than beating your smug ass at shogi right? And unlike our first match in the arena, I'm not going to let you win! So if you continue to insist on playing until that improbable event happens, we'll be here til long past the wedding!"

Temari looked like she had some fighting words of her own but couldn't get them out.

He offered her his hand, still smiling down at her. "Well, come on then."


	8. Just Warming Up

They walked back home together after dinner.

It was nothing new for them to share a meal together. Not with all the past work they had had together. But this time was different somehow.

He had been noticeably more attentive to her this time.

And she had been more accommodating of his need to be a man.

She had allowed him to choose their food, pay the bill and had even allowed him to offer her his arm as they walked back home in the cold of the night. She had surprised them both by accepting it.

The meal had been much more pleasant than their previous one, a little less nervousness on both sides although there was still a hint of underlying mutual frustration that neither party was ready to confront head on. Still, despite the relative quiet of the meal, they had been more comfortable with each other, which was good considering they had only just gotten to the restaurant before they closed the kitchen. As such, they had ended up being the only two people in the place besides the staff. And both had felt that the setting had been a little intimate.

It was still early spring in the Leaf Village and although the weather had warmed up a lot, it wasn't exactly warm when the sun went down.

With the late hour and the cold in the air, the streets were pretty empty of people.

And although Temari wasn't afraid of the cold, she enjoyed the sensation of holding his arm in hers.

The warmth she felt was from more than just the physical sensation of having his body close to hers.

She gazed up at him as they walked home. He's so tall, she thought clinging tighter to the Shadow Ninja. Dark and handsome too, she mused. And manly. She wondered what it would be like to run a hand through his hair, to stroke his chin, to kiss his lips...When she saw him look down at her, she pretended to be looking up at the stars.

He was staring fixedly ahead as they walked in a companionable silence, pretending not to sneak surreptitious glances at the lovely kunoichi on his arm. The soft moonlight added a different quality to features that he realised had come to personify beauty to him. She looked so content on his arm yet he knew that she was also always ready to explode at a moment's notice. In fact he rather enjoyed seeing her come to life like that. She had spunk that one, he thought as he couldn't resist taking a more direct glance at his beautiful blonde companion.

Their eyes met for an instant and for the first time in her life, she felt a sudden weakness in her legs that was not due to a physical injury. Embarrassed, she looked away, pretending to study the stars.

He watched her amused. That had been very ladylike. But very different to the normal lady that Temari of the Sand usually was.

He still couldn't believe that a day that had started out so run of the mill with a lazy sleep in and then some cloud watching had changed to an unexpected encounter with Temari. An unexpected day spent in an unexpected day with an unexpected lady. A fight, which wasn't really that unexpected when it came to the two of them he mused. He always enjoyed seeing that sparkle in her eye, even if it meant she often accompanied it with a boast or a taunt. Then there had been an awkward lunch and the run in with some of the members of the Konoha Eleven. Followed by a very pleasant few hours of shogi with one who could actually give him a challenge. Who didn't just give up in the face of his superior ability. He smiled to himself as he thought back to the look on her face, the determination in her eyes as she had challenged him to game after game. She was a tough one, alright.

She caught him smiling at some memory and looked at him again. His eyes were distant, lost in some remembered memory. His eyes that suddenly seemed so large and bright. She suddenly wished she had spent more time talking to the other other female kunoichi she knew. Kunoichi who seemed a lot more comfortable in these situations. Although she knew she could appear calm and powerful from her many years of training, sometimes it hid a thoroughly beating heart. Especially when it came to being near this man or thinking about him.

Frankly, it scared her how powerful these sensations had become over the years. How she had come to care so much about him. Even though they hadn't spent much time together. Or even lived in the same village, she thought sadly.

She looked up at him as he softly called her name, her heart beating even faster.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?" he said, looking at her intently.

"Really, you're offering to do some physical activity with me?", she replied before she could stop herself. She smiled weakly to let him know she didn't mean anything by it. "Sure, I'd love to", she added, resting her head on his shoulder. She would walk as long as he wanted to. She didn't want this night to end.

Wordlessly, he lead them up a sidestreet towards the outskirts of town.

Neither really seemed to care where they were going, both just enjoying each other's company in the cold spring night.

After a while he realised that she was beginning to shiver next to him. He looked down at her worriedly. "Come on Temari, time to go home."

"F-f-f-five more m-m-m-minutes, Shikamaru!", she chattered.

"No, you're shivering, you troublesome woman. Don't make me use my shadow possession jutsu on you!", he said more firmly.

She turned to look at him as she protested, "two more minutes!"

She felt him extract his arm. She suddenly felt very cold. Until he hurriedly wrapped it around her along with his other arm in an embrace drawing her to him to offer some of his warmth with her.

Sighing, she let him hold her against his chest as she leaned her spikey haired head against him. They stood like that for a minute, revelling in the comfort and warmth of each other in the still silence of the night as their breaths condensed in the air around them.

When he felt her begin to shiver harder he softly pried her off him and put a protective arm around her waist which made her gasp. But when she did not resist, he quietly lead them back in the direction of home.

By the time he had them in sight of home again, she was really shivering hard as he tried to hurry them along more quickly.

"Come on Temari, we're almost there", he said to her softly with more than a touch of concern as they neared the front door. "I'll run you a hot bath and you can get warmed up while I set up the spare room for you."

"Mhhmm", she said sleepily. "N-n-n-no ba-a-a-th, I-I-I just want to go to b-b-b-ed...s-s-s-o tired..." as she leant against in more against his firm hold on her.

He got her through the door and got her shoes off hurriedly as she lurched uncertainly on her feet. Why had that woman decided to go out dressed in such light clothing?, he thought. Why had he let her, he thought more guiltily.

Normally he wouldn't have been game but since she was so unusually vulnerable, Shikamaru picked her up bridal style as she reached up to steady herself by wrapping her hands around his neck. He felt himself heat up but she was too out of it to notice.

He was too concerned by her shivering and chattering teeth as he carried her to his room, pausing only to slide the door open. He freed one hand to hurriedly draw his futon and bedding out as she clung on almost asleep.

Finally satisfied with the arrangement he lay her down and began to pull the quilt over her but then she stirred slightly, "s-s-staay with me?"

His heart melted then but he knew he shouldn't. "It's ok Temari, I'll just be in the guest room down the hall. You'll be fine once you get some sleep."

He tried to pull away from the almost asleep kunoichi but she reached a hand out and gripped his wrist.

"P-please Sh-sh-sh-shiika, I-I-Im s-s-so cold!"

"Alright", he said, giving in to her once again. "But just five minutes", he said, trying to convince himself.

She smiled softly without even opening her eyes as she let him go and curled up into a fetus position.

He scooted in beside her and pulled the quilt over them both.

Sensing his presence, she wriggled back towards him unexpectedly which made him very embarrassed. But when she placed her ice cold feet against his he snuggled closer to better hold her close, draping an arm protectively around her. He felt her shivering begin to cease as she snuggled close to him, lost in sleep already.

Slowly, he felt her body begin to warm up but he was reluctant to leave, telling himself it was just to keep an eye on her.

Just five more minutes he told himself every five minutes, as sleep finally began to take a hold of him too.


	9. In Your Dreams!

In his dreams, he saw himself chasing after a woman running away from him as the sun set and running back to him with the sun rise. He couldn't see her face clearly, just her silhouette hued in the bright rays of the sun. But he thought he saw the outline of four ponytails atop her head as she was running in his dreams. He also dreamt of magic carpet, well, magic fan rides on a giant tessen as he snuggled up with a blonde ninja next to him. Again, he recognised four ponytails and when she turned to him, her face wasn't very clear but he saw teal eyes that gazed back at him. They were so full of life, of fire, of love. He longed to keep gazing into them, he thought as he awake the next morning, feeling very good.

And then he noticed the blonde hair in his face and the warm body laying next to him in his bed. He froze and began to panic for a second as she stirred slightly. He only allowed himself to breathe again as she ceased moving.

Then quickly, the events of yesterday flashed through his brain. Relieved, he checked to see if she were awake but for all intents and purposes, she appeared dead to the world.

Sighing with relief, he held her closer for a moment longer. He had been dreaming of her more and more often both in waking and in sleeping. But he was a dreamer, a poet, a wanderer. And he was also patient. In life, nothing good comes out of hurrying, after all.

That was why he loved cloudwatching so much. And why he enjoyed the delightful sensation of holding Temari in his arms while she slept. Although she would always be three years older than him, he realised that she had really become a a beautiful woman but he never really thought anything would happen between them. Sure, their paths crossed every now and then but they were never in the same place long enough for anything serious to happen. And he just wasn't someone who was interested in flings. They were just too troublesome.

Then suddenly it hit him as he squeezed her more tightly. He loved her. I have always felt like this, he realised. I have just been lying to myself. Ever since that time when we were only kids and she rescued me from the Wind ninja, Tayuya. She loved to annoy him and he didn't seem to mind much though he did make a show of protesting too much. But it wasn't because I didn't like it, in fact it was the opposite. I did it to get her attention.

I guess even geniuses have blindspots and can miss the obvious too.

But he wasn't sure he could make her happy. She was all fair skin and bright eyes, hair and spunky. He was darker, quieter in more than just appearance.

But I can make sure she is happy, he thought to himself. Because that is what makes me happy.

He savoured her warmth against him, knowing that this was a moment he would always treasure.

Finally, reluctantly, he withdrew his arms from Temari as he decided to get up and prepare breakfast for when she would eventually wake up. He knew she was a morning person.

He carefully pulled free from her, so as not to wake her and pulled the quilt back into place around her.

He looked down at her still sleeping form, surprised at how gentle and innocent she looked at rest. It was such a contrast to the normal sight of the spunky Sand kunoichi that he couldn't stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

Reluctantly, he slid the door open and padded quietly out to the kitchen to start breakfast.

She felt so warm, safe and content.

She dreamt of clouds and warm sunny days laying in the grass with him. Of lazy pineappled hair boys that seemed like baby versions of him calling her mummy. Of doing nothing but lazing around all day, content, happy and not needing any more. She didn't want to wake up when she finally felt herself come out of the dream back into the reality she was in.

Then she realised she was in a strange bed. In a strange room. With a warm breath on her neck tickling her. It was so pleasant. And a bit exciting too she thought, as she noticed the warm body next to her. A pair of arms wrapped gently around her middle.

She started but then remembered having dinner with Shikamaru and then going for a walk, and then he had gotten her home somehow.

Obviously they had ended up sleeping together. Well, not sleeping together like that she thought as she suddenly got a long warmer. She was still dressed in her clothing from the previous evening.

She was glad, because if and when it ever happened, she wanted to be able to remember it for a long time. Her life had not been an easy one and she had never really allowed herself to believe she would ever end up as anything more than just a kunoichi serving her brother. Even in her eventual old age as a spinster.

She felt him begin to stir so she quickly pretended to be still asleep, reluctant to leave the warmth of his bed. Of his embrace. She wasn't sure what would happen next. She was always on his case, pushing him to be all he could be. While he just seemed so content to simply be in the moment, hiding in the shadows. But she wanted to get him out into the light with her.

She wanted to take charge and he wanted her to act more womanly. And she knew the three years between them would always be there. And if he was so old fashioned about men and women, she thought sadly, that would not be something that he could accept.

She wanted just to savour being held because she knew this waking dream couldn't last. He'd probably just tell her she was troublesome for stealing his bed and they'd go right back to where they were. No, she preferred to pretend that last night was...what exactly?

It didn't matter. Being with him yesterday had been the happiest day of her life, especially the evening. It would be a memory she would always remember. Like their first fight. Saving him from the other Wind Ninja. She imagined what her life would have been like if she had showed up too late and Shikamaru wasn't around any longer. No, she thought fighting back tears. It was a fate she didn't want to consider too closely. I saved him and yet I can't bring myself to show him how much he means to me.

Suddenly it hit her that she had allowed herself to fall for him that time in the Leaf Village Hospital. That was why she had always offered to protect him. Because the truth was always stranger than fiction. Because her subconscious had been trying to tell her for so long that he was really what she cherished most in this world, she thought. All these years she thought. Perhaps she should just tell him. But she wasn't sure if that would please him.

No, she thought, knowing he had some strange ideas about men and women. It would be better to let him be the man for a change, she decided as gradually, she felt him come fully awake behind her.

She felt him check on her with such tenderness she almost cried out.

Then he drew her closer to him in a way that almost made her give herself away.

She felt him hold her for a long moment that melted her heart as she felt all the barriers she had built up with him come tumbling down. If they never got up again, she would believe that she had finally found the peace and happiness that that always alluded her.

When she felt him move away, she almost turned to reach for him but she was not yet ready to have her fantasies come crashing down on her. He was just being a considerate ninja looking after a comrade in arms after all right?

Things like this never happened to her in real life after all.

She felt him pause at the door for another long moment before she heard the door slide open.

She missed his warmth, his touch, his breath on her neck. She allowed herself to cry softly when he didn't return after a few minutes, eventually falling asleep again.


	10. The Morning After

Shikamaru finally returned with a tray of food. Kneeling down next to Temari, he realised how much he loved to watch her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful, he thought, then laughed to himself as he realised how different she was once she was awake.

He saw her stir.

She opened her eyes and loudly exclaimed, "What are you laughing at, crybaby?"

"I see you're feeling better, woman", he returned.

"A little bit", she said sitting up. Then more quietly "thank you for taking care of me last night. I'm not sure what-"

"It's ok", he said, feeling rather embarrassed. "You were just tired from the long trip and then having me bother you all day can't have helped. Really, I shouldn't have made you do so much walking-"

"Baka, what do you take me for? I'm a ninja! Making the trip here isn't that difficult-"

"Not normally, but knowing you, you probably went and made the three day journey in two!"

"How did you-"

"Troublesome woman!" He proffered the tray of food at his side. "Here, hopefully if I put some food in your mouth I can get some peace and quiet around here!"

"It does smell good", she said, suddenly realising that that was why he had gotten up earlier. She saw what was probably rice with vegetables, pickles, some fish and some kind of soup, then realised with a start that it was a very familiar looking and hearty soup. Her heartbeat quickened. It was her favourite! And he had gone to the trouble to make it for her. He was so considerate of her. She looked at him again.

"Well come on then, eat up!"

"But you promised we could sleep in", she pouted uncharacteristically at him.

"Yes you can Temi. But after breakfast. You need some food in you first! And in case you didn't realise, it's almost midday already. Even lazy old me has been out to the markets already, made breakfast for a most troublesome woman and returned to wait on her hand and foot just so she can regain her energy to bother me again!", he teased, smiling at her. He handed her the soup and then rose to open the blinds.

She felt her stomach flutter all of a sudden, a flutter that had nothing to do with the wonderful breakfast spread out before her.

"And after breakfast/lunch you can have that soak I promised you last night. I'll have to go spend some time with Kurenai Sensei's kid but then I'll be back to check on you. I'll even see if I can borrow some warmer clothes for you. We can play shogi, go for a walk. If you're up for it that is. Or just do nothing."

That drew a laugh from her. "Of course you would suggest that. Doing nothing. Shikamaru's favourite thing in the world." She smiled at him again, just to make sure he knew she wasn't really making fun of him. She was just happy he cared so much about her.

"Well come on then. Eat up!", he repeated, handing her a bowl of soup.

"Well aren't you having any?", she asked, noticing that there was only one set of everything on the tray.

"Nah", he replied. "I'm not normally a breakfast person...well I'm not normally up early enough to bother before lunch. Anyway, I'll go get a bath ready for you so you can get cleaned up when I'm gone."

Finally taking a sip of the soup, she noticed him watching her. She felt herself blush under his watchful gaze.

"Glad you like it. If you want any more just let me know. I made extra", he explained as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to draw you that bath now so you can have a soak after breakfast/lunch."

"Ah thank you Shikamaru, this is really good", she stammered after taking a sip of the soup. She watched as he was about to slide the door shut and disappear out of the room.

"Thank you...I made it just for you!"

Then his head appeared again from behind the door, "this is kinda troublesome but I forgot we're having a small dinner for Naruto and Hinata tonight...And I, uh, I was wondering...if you'd like to come with me...", he trailed off hesitatingly.

"Sure, I'd love to!"

"Ok great! Now I'll go get the bath ready for you!"

She smiled back at him with her eyes as she continued to sip happily at the soup.


	11. If Only

If only everyday could be like this, Temari thought happily to herself as she finished breakfast.

Sleeping in. Getting served breakfast in bed. Having a hot bath drawn for you. Basically being pampered. And of course, she thought as a smile crept on her face, spending the night in Shikamaru's arms and waking up with him in the morning. If only all my days could be like this!

Then she remembered her dreams the night before. Of a family of boys that all looked suspiciously like Shikamaru. She wondered what that would be like. If the way he had treated her was any indication, he would be a fantastic father, she knew. Thoughtful, considerate and genuine. And what sort of a husband would he be?

What sort of life would we have together?, she wondered sadly to herself. She knew it could never be. She was not just from Suna but a Princess of the Village too. And he was being groomed to be second in charge under Naruto most likely someday, when the latter finally became Hokage.

There was just no way they could 'defect' to another village, even if all war ceased. It would take too long for the more minor skirmishes and feuds to die down. Their responsibilities just weren't going to get less anytime soon enough, she thought as tears welled up in her eyes all of a sudden.

* * *

As Shikamaru got the bath ready for Temari, he thought back on the day so far.

Having accidentally spent the night together with Temari and waking up with her in his arms had been a very pleasant surprise. And nowhere near as troublesome as he would have thought.

She had even allowed him to cook for her and take care of her.

Despite the extra work she had made him do, he reflected, it was actually a very good morning.

Then remembering his dream, he realised that the ponytailed women and the giant tessen were all representative of his innermost feelings for her. Because he had been too scared to confront them properly in the past. Because he knew that with their respective positions in their own villages it just wouldn't work out. There was no way he could turn his back on his duties as advisor in training to the the Hokage. He realised they were really just getting him ready to support Naruto when it was finally the latter's turn to lead his village. And she, she was the Princess of Suna. There was no way they could disown her. Sometimes, life just isn't meant to work out like that he thought. If only.

I could say I'm not sad, but I'd be lying. The problem is the world won't let me stay a kid forever, so I can't lie around crying about it either.

He could and would try to cherish the times he got to spend with her and that would just have to be enough, he thought. And she has made me a better person, he thought as he remembered his father's words of advice to him growing up. At the time, he was too young to understand but now he thought he finally did. I wish you were here dad to tell me what to do, he thought bitterly as he finished up with the water and prepared to head back to his room to check on Temari.


	12. Temari, I

He slid open the door and saw her sitting where he had left her, but all the food had been devoured.

"So Temari, your bath is ready", he exclaimed.

She didn't turn around.

"Temari?", he asked, walking closer to her. "Are you feeling ok?"

She looked like she was...crying?

He quickly sat down next to her as he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Temi?"

She looked at him confused for a second and then looked away, trying to cover up the fact she had been crying. "I'm fine."

"You can tell me", he said gently placing an arm around her. She resisted for a moment before turning back to him with eyes bright from the tears as she threw herself into his arms. She buried her face in his chest as her arms encircled him. "Just hold me, Shikamaru."

He was a little surprised.

Last night he could explain. The cold, the fatigue, the alcohol at dinner...

But now? He wasn't going to complain though as he enfolded her in his arms. He felt her tears soak into his shirt as she shook against him, her blonde hair tickling his face. He breathed in the fruity scent of her. He drank in the warmth of her body nestled against his.

He just held her as she allowed herself to let go of her sadness. Finally, he felt her body go still against his. And through it all, he didn't do anything except hold her, weathering her storm with her. He had never seen her like this. The events of the past few hours had opened his eyes a lot.

Eventually she squirmed out from his embrace as he reluctantly let her escape. He tried to make eye contact. But she wasn't ready for that just yet.

He watched as she got back under the covers, curling up into a ball.

Unsure what to do, he sat watching her.

Suddenly realising the time, he said "Temi, I have to go soon but your bath is ready." Then more gently, "you'll feel better after a hot soak. I promise. And I'll be back later to take care of you."

She didn't move for a long moment. And then she turned, stiill avoiding his eyes, to pull him into bed, repeating her words from before. "Just hold me Shika-...please!"

He fought his own conscience again as he allowed her to persuade him to join her.

She was already curled up into a ball and he gently eased in next to her.

He began to gently rub her top shoulder and when she didn't stop him, he snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around her. She had stiffened then for a moment. But then she leant back into the warmth of his embrace.

After a while, he knew it was time as he tried to turn her towards him. "Temari, I-"

She rolled over and met his gaze for a second as she said, "Not now." She then dropped her gaze and burrowed her held into his chest again, working herself tightly against him. "Please...just hold me."

He responded to her wedging herself more tightly against him by squeezing her tenderly, brushing his cheek against the softness of her hair.

He tried to savour every moment of it, drinking in the gentle warmth of Temari's body against his, the tickling of her short blonde hair against his face and neck, and the delicious fruity scent of her, some kind of berry or cherry.

He felt her gradually settle into his arms as he lay on his back thinking how wonderful it was to have Temari in his arms. A whole bunch of other thoughts also ran through his head, namely what he was supposed to do.

Eventually, he worked up the courage to stroke her hair. Then further down her back...

"Temari, I-", he began, before realising that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

A little disappointed, Shikamaru continued to stroke her back as she slept.

After a while, he realised she wasn't going to get up anytime soon so he reluctantly pried himself from her body before getting up. He took one last look at her before reorganising the quilt to keep her warm. Then he got up, collected the remains of her meal and took them out to the kitchen.

He quickly washed the dishes and cleaned himself up, getting changed into a new set of ninja gear.

He checked in on Temari again and found her still asleep so left a written note for Temari in case she woke up while he was gone.


	13. Almost doesn't count

Shikamaru returned a few hours later with three bags of shopping in his hands.

He had trained with Kurenai Sensei and Mirai as well. It was always good to see them and he had promised to be Mirai's Sensei after all. It was one duty he took seriously as he knew he could never pay his former Sensei back enough for all that Asuma Sensei had done for him.

However, today's session had been more difficult than the others because he couldn't keep thinking about Temari asleep in his bed. The events of the past day and a half kept playing over in his mind.

Both Mirai and Kurenai had noticed and had wondered what was going on with him. Kurenai Sensei has pulled him aside and probed gently but when he did not offer, she had let it go.

He wasn't hiding it from her, he thought. He just wasn't ready to talk to anyone else about Temari just yet.

So that was why he stopped off at the markets on the way home and picked up some ingredients for dinner. He had also picked up some treats for Temari which he wanted to surprise her with.

"Temari", he called again.

Still no answer. She must have really been tired. I've never seen her so weak before. I shouldn't have made her stay out and do all that walking the other night, he thought guiltily.

He slid open the door to his room and found her still asleep.

He checked the bathroom. She hadn't touched the water. He sighed. She really must have been tired.

He went back to the bedroom and this time, she stirred as he entered.

She looked up at him, a little confused at first.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh hey, Shikamaru!, she replied. "Much better thanks." Then realising how low the sun was getting outside, she sat up and asked "I must have been more tired than I thought. Just how long was I asleep for?"

"Well it's late afternoon already. So you've slept through most of the day..."

"But I remember having breakfast...And then we...", she blushed remembering asking Shikamaru to hold her in bed.

"Yeah, I made you breakfast, I went to the markets and I trained already while you've been sleeping. I even ran you a bath but you were too tired to take one... And I'm supposed to be the lazy one!"

"Hey, crybaby! I'm a Princess so you should be honoured that I allowed you to wait on me!", she exclaimed. She sniffed the air for a moment as her eyes became wider. "Shikamaru, do you have some chestnuts?"

"Geez you can't even be nice to me when I've taken care of you all day." Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her. "Anyway, I picked up some chestnuts on my way home from training...Soooo, if you're nice to me, I might let you have some!"

"I'm always nice to you, you big crybaby!", she said, getting up and walking to the door.

"What? Like calling me a lazy crybaby all the time? And hitting me with your tessen?", he teased as she walked past him. "You call that being nice?

"Yes! That is being nice", she said, punching him on the arm. "Admit it. You like me teasing you!"

He watched as she walked out of the room.

He began to make his bed, inhaling the scent of Temari left behind. He was just packing it away when she returned with a bowl of chestnuts. "Mmmm, these are good, really good", she exclaimed. "So good I'll even forgive you for being a whining crybaby", she smirked at him. "Here, have some."

Shikamaru declined. "Nah, they're for you. Anyway, I ate before coming back here. I ran into Naruto on the way back and we had some ramen at Ichiraku's."

"Awww, you're so sweet", she winked at him. "Hey, why'd you pack the futon away? I'm not done with my sleep in yet!"

"What?!" I said you could sleep in not sleep all day."

"Come on Shikamaru, I never get the chance to sleep in...", she explained.

He didn't move. "Plus your bed was so comfy...and I'm on holidays!"

He stood staring at her as she gave him a cheeky smile. "Plus you told me to rest!"

"And you call me the lazy one!", he exclaimed, exasperated. "But for just for a little while longer. We both need to get cleaned up before Naruto's dinner."

"Don't worry so much", she said, handing him the bowl of chestnuts so she could pull the futon back out. "And don't be like that. I'm in your house so I'm just trying to be like you. You should be flattered."

"Riiight. You flattering me? That will be the day!", he said as he helped her.

"There", Temari said, jumping back into bed. "All done!"

Shikamaru looked at her sitting there. She smiled back at him. "You look so innocent. And happy!"

"Well, as I said, I'm on holidays. No missions, no brothers...Now all I need is...", she trailed off as she reached out for him.

He approached her with the bowl of chestnuts as he thought she was going to hug him.

"Chestnuts!", she yelled loudly, grabbing the bowl off his hands and laughing. "Aww, come on Shikamaru, don't sulk. Here, I'll even let you get in." She lifted up an edge of the quilt for him.

"What a drag", Shikamaru mumbled.

"What was that?!", she asked loudly.

"Coming!", he replied as he sat down next to her. Then to himself, "women!"

"What are you complaining for anyway? You've got a gorgeous woman in your bed...", she purred, scooting up against him. "And she's even going to feed you." Temari cracked a chestnut open and thrust it at him. "Here, they're good..."

"Now I know why you don't go on holidays much!"

Temari pressed the chestnut to his lips. "Shikamaru!"

He opened his mouth and allowed her to feed him. "Lazybones", she cried out as she allowed her fingers to linger on his lips.

She gulped, entranced as he stared at her. He pulled back first.

"Thank you but I don't eat fingers", he said laughingly as she turned away blushing.

"Who said I was offering, baka", she replied, turning back and flicking him in the ear with her fingers.

"Just eat your chestnuts and leave me be then, damned troublesome woman!", he exclaimed, lying down on the futon.

"Aww, poor baby Shikamaru is upset", she cooed at him, enjoying being able to be childlike around him. She continued munching away happily at the bowl of chestnuts.

"Wake me up when you want to be normal Temari again." He rolled over turning his back to her. Offering someone your back was not wise in combat. A sign of disdain. But wth comrades, a sign of trust too. It all depended on context.

Temari put down her bowl of chestnuts and jumped in next to him. "Crybaby cuddle attack!", she yelled as she spooned him from behind, snuggling close to him as her arms encircled his body.

"What are you-"

"Thank you for taking care of me, Shikamaru", she whispered more quietly into his ear, squeezing him affectionately.

Shikamaru felt himself heating up as Temari pressed herself against him. He tensed at first, Temari's sudden show of affection surprising him. Well, this was awkward, he thought, not sure what to do as he felt her warm presence merge with his.

He took a hold of her top hand and was about to move it away when he felt her entwine her fingers through his. At first he just allowed her to hold his hand, as she explored the contours of his hand. After a while she settled her hand back into his and he began to squeeze gently back.

She could face the most dangerous enemies in battle and not bat an eyelid and yet this was tougher and scarier and tougher than anything she had ever done before. But she also knew that if neither one made a move, then they would continue to flit in and out of each other's lives when circumstances allowed. So be it if that was what fate had in store for them but she realised she wanted more. Yet if neither one did anything...

"What are you thinking, you big dummy?", Temari asked in his ear, bringing her cheek gently to his.

He kneaded her hands for another minute, stalling for time. What did she want him to say? That he couldn't stop thinking about her all the time? That he only wanted her to be happy. That he knew he wanted to spend more time with her but that the chances of that becoming reality were just not that likely? That she just confused him no end?

She squeezed his hand encouragingly.

He sighed, feeling the soft warmth of her cheek on his. He needed more time to think and with a very warm Temari draped over him was not the best position to do so.

"I'm thinking you need to have that bath...not that you smell bad...or anything...and I need a bath too...before dinner", then realising he was rambling. "I mean, we both need to have a bath. But separately. You can go first because you're the wo—I mean, you're the guest.

Then we need to get ready for dinner."

He could feel her disappointment but he wasn't yet ready. He couldn't find the words.

"Oh ok then", she said rolling off him, trying not to sound too down. "I'll just get my things and get cleaned up then."


	14. Tonight's the night!

He escaped to the bathroom, relieved and frustrated at the same time.

She had been cuddling him. She hadn't just asked to be held this time. She had held him.

It would have been so easy to have turned and kissed her then.

But he didn't want to rush things. He didn't want it to happen like that.

He wanted...what exactly?

He sighed to himself.

Why did he have to be such a dreamer and schemer, always needing to have things be perfect before acting?

Because besides Temari, perfection didn't exist.

To be honest, he wasn't sure why she was so affectionate and touchy all of a sudden.

He didn't dare believe something could happen.

Why me? Despite all my nagging, all my laziness, all my complains, could she really be interested in me?

Tonight, he thought. Tonight's the night. After dinner. I'll tell her.

* * *

She watched as he left the room. Was he running away from me?

Did I read his signs wrong?

Was he just a really nice guy after all?

Or does he think that I'm not pretty enough?

Or is he just as scared as I am?

Oh, my poor Shikamaru, I hope that is it. Because I don't care anymore.

When I put my cheek against yours, it felt so right and I thought that I was finally going to get to kiss you.

But I got scared and let you get away again.

Never again.

Tonight. After dinner.

Tonight's the night.


	15. I was only waiting for you to ask

When he came out from his turn in the bathroom, he found Temari waiting for him.

She was dressed in a dark purple kimono with long sleeves and a red obi, as per her usual attire but in a much darker and more dressy style. The way the long sleeves draped as she leaned back on the bench...He felt his heart beat faster as he stared slackjawed. He had rarely seen her out of her casual attire.

"Cat got your tongue, Shikamaru?", she smirked at him.

"You're not going out dressed like that are you?", he replied.

"Why not Shikamaru? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?", she replied with a retort of her own.

"Well, you'll make the girls jealous!...I mean...we're only going to BBQ to hang out and enjoy ourselves over a meal", he exclaimed, as his face heated up.

"So you think I look good then?", she smirked again, enjoying his squirming. "That's good to know you do notice!"

Suddenly even more embarrassed, he tried to hurry to his room, but she wasn't done yet. "Oh and Shikamaru..."

He turned to see what she wanted.

"I've picked out some clothes for you too, just in case you were planning on wearing your ninja gear."

"But Temari", he protested.

"No buts. If you're going to be my date tonight, you'll have to look the part!"

"What? Who said I was your date? You weren't even invited. I asked you to go along so if anything, you're MY date!"

"Never mind that. Just go get yourself dressed otherwise we'll be late!"

"Troublesome woman!", he exclaimed, shuffling off to his room.

He came out ten minutes later dressed in a set of navy kimono, and matching haori jacket and a hakama. Naruto and the gang are going to have a field day when they see me in this. But he also knew Temari wasn't going to let him go out in his ninja gear. And she was a much scarier proposition.

"Looking good Shikamaru!", she told him, eyeing him up and down, as she walked towards him.

"Can we get going now, you troublesome woman", he said, looking back at her, offering her his arm.

Temari took a hold of Shikamaru's arm. "I was only waiting for you to ask."


	16. Are you ready to do this?

Temari clung onto Shikamaru's arm as they walked into town.

She savoured the feel of his warm body against hers, the sensation of supple muscle under her touch, and the sight of cherry blossoms around the village.

He savoured the gentle presence of her next to him, the soft touch of her hand on his arm, and the scent of cherries in the air.

It felt good to alive!

They walked slowly through the streets in silence, both acutely aware of the other yet both suddenly a little more nervous than normal.

If they had been honest with each other, they would have known how much they both just wanted to stay like that, arm in arm, for the rest of the night.

As they neared the BBQ Restaurant, Shikamaru began to wonder if it was really such a good idea to show up like that. His unease must have been sensed by Temari for he felt her begin to pull her hand away.

"Don't." Instinctively, he stopped her with his other hand as they stood outside the restaurant. She looked at him, surprise in her eyes as he took her by the hand, giving it a firm yet gentle squeeze. He remembered the promise he had made to himself. "It's ok, Temi. I can handle it."

She looked into his eyes then and her face softened. She almost melted at the touch of his hand, and the sound of his voice. "Are you sure? You remember what happened yesterday right?"

He looked back at her for a second before replying, "It's ok, really. Just us showing up together like this will be enough for them anyway."

Temari smiled at him and suddenly he realised how much he wanted to just stand there with her, holding hands, as the world moved around them.

She felt her heart beat faster at the sound of his words. This, this day of doing nothing except being with him was better than the heat of battle, the sun on her face or the wind at her back. It was time.

"Shika, I-"

"Shh", he said gently, pressing a finger to her lips.

She was so surprised by that one simple act she froze in place.

"That can wait. They'll all be waiting by now", he explained. "It may be expected that I show up late but not when you're around", he added more sheepishly, a light colouring coming to his face.

She squeezed his hand in response and he returned the pressure for a moment before freeing his hand reluctantly. Then he offered her his arm again. She hesitated but then he nodded at her.

"You know I don't need you to protect me though, right?", she said playfully punching him on the proffered arm before taking him up on his offer.

Shikamaru looked back at her and winked. "Why don't you let me be the man for a change?"

This made her smile, as a blush began to form on her own face. "Just don't go crying on me, ok?"

He continued looking at her as he smiled back. "Shall we then?"


	17. Stepping Out

As they walked up the stairs, they could hear a rather rowdy party getting under way. The voices of Naruto, Chouji, Sakura and Ino could be distinctively heard as they looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you ready, Temari?", he asked.

She looked at him, clinging to his arm a little more tightly. "Never more so."

As they walked in, all conversation stopped except for a 'discussion' between Lee, Ten Ten and Naruto which was taking place rather loudly in the middle of the room.

Shikamaru saw Chouji eating with Karui at his side, and then there was Sai and Ino, the former smiling his bland little smile and Ino looked happy too. Ten Ten was trying to split up the arguing pair but was only making it worse. Meanwhile, a cool looking Sasuke was sitting in the corner with Sakura next to him doting on him. Then of course, hiding in the other corner was Shino and of course Kiba and Akamaru. Much to his surprise, Temari's brothers, Gaara and Kankorou were also in attendance. Oh great, he thought silently to himself as Temari stared.

"Ah, Naruto, Shikamaru is here with Temari", Hinata stated quietly.

Suddenly both parties stopped mid yell. Then Naruto noticed Temari was holding onto Shikamaru's arm.

"So, Shikamaru, are you two on a date or something?", Naruto asked mischiveously.

Temari felt Gaara study her, as she suddenly turned almost as red as his hair.

Temari glared at Naruto then turned to see what Shikamaru would do. Everyone was waiting to hear what he would say.

Shikamaru looked at him with his best bored look but addressed the group as a whole. "Sorry we're late everyone...Temari wasn't feeling too well." He made a point not to look in the direction of Gaara and Kankorou.

"That's ok Shikamaru, we were getting started without you", Chouji said in between chews.

"Oh Temari! Why don't you come sit with us?", Sakura and Ino asked innocently, obviously wanting to find out more about this recent development.

"No, no ladies", Chouji interjected, hastily swallowing, "Karui saved her a spot for Temari over here." She looked at him and he nodded.

"Well, why don't you sit with us then, Shikamaru?", the girls asked.

"No, Gaara has saved a special seat for him", Naruto exclaimed loudly. Shikamaru turned to look at Temari. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze which was not lost on her brothers. She saw Gaara's face change subtly as he apparently made up his mind about something.

Everyone laughed except for Shikamaru and the three Sand siblings as seating arrangements were adjusted to accommodate the latecomers.

Well, this was going to get a lot more interesting, Shikamaru thought as he took a spot between Naruto and Gaara, whilst the conversations around the table began again.


	18. Believe it, Temari!

Temari sat down between Karui and Hinata as she watched Shikamaru take his own seat between her brothers, Gaara and Kankorou.

"So Temari, how are you finding it in the Leaf Village with Shikamaru?", Karui asked politely.

"Uh, we're not-", she began.

But Hinata came to her rescue. "Shikamaru and Temari have had feelings for each other for a long time now but they are not together like you and Chouji sama, Karui-san. Even though I'm sure they would both like to be."

"Oh I see", Karui said while Temari sat stunned by Hinata's pronouncement. Apparently, she was a lot more observant than she let on. Perhaps she had underestimated the quiet Hyuuga girl.

"So what is it? The whole two village thing? Or is it something else girl? Come on Temari, Chouji's told me all about you two. There's no use trying to pretend otherwise."

"Well", Temari began, a little taken aback by the direct approach the two women beside her were taking. "We've never spoken about it but I do enjoy spending time with Shikamaru. It's mainly missions and prep work for Exams really. We don't get a chance for much time together as I'm sure you understand, Karui."

"Hell but that's no excuse girl. Just look at Chouji and me. We don't exactly come from the same village either but we made it work, didn't we hun?", Karui replied.

Chouji nodded as he continued to eat. "Temari, Shikamaru's been my best friend since we were little and let me tell you, he's never shown any interest in other women even though he's had no shortage of them chasing after him. Especially the last few years." Temari was surprised though warmed to hear Chouji talk about Shikamaru like that.

"Yeah and Chouji tells me that he's always talking about you and saying what a troublesome woman you are", Karui added.

"Look Temari, Hinata is right. Shikamaru has had feelings for you for a long time but he is just too much of a genius to work it out. So if you don't do something about it, shadow boy is going to keep fooling himself into believing that you two can't work. He'll bring up the age thing, the two village thing, etc but I've never actually heard him dispute the fact that he cares about you."

"Temari-sama, I was so happy to see you two walk in tonight arm in arm. It reminded me of me and Naruto. We took a long time to see that we belonged together but eventually we worked it out. I just had to wait a lot longer than I hoped because I never believed someone as wonderful and brilliant as Naruto could care for me", Hinata said, taking a hold of her fiance's arm.

"Believe it Temari", Naruto chimed in. "Shikamaru may be a genius and all but sometimes even he can be a great big knucklehead like me. Especially when it comes to you! You should listen to Hinata and not let him get away because you will never meet someone like him again." He paused. Then more loudly, "And I can't have a grumpy Shikamaru for my advisor when I become Hokage someday. So you have no choice but to marry him!"

Temari felt overwhelmed by everyone's support and realised how much they believed she could make Shikamaru happy.

"I smelt your scent on him when he went through town yesterday", Kiba added.

"And my bugs told me about your little moonlight walk the other night too!", Shino drawled from his corner.

"Yeah you have to marry him Temari!", Sakura piped in from across the table. "Men just need us women to tell them what to do. Don't let them get away from you like Sasuke here tried to do to me."

"He only wanted to take over the world to get away from you, Forehead!", Ino smirked.

"Why you pig!", Sakura yelled.

"Now now ladies", Sai joined in. "I was really confused for a long time about women too until I found some books that really helped me. Perhaps I should give Shikamaru a copy...", he added innocently, smiling.

"Sai dear, Shikamaru understands just fine", Ino chipped in, more seriously this time. "He's just scared you'll hurt him, Temari. And I don't mean just physically. He tells everyone how troublesome and scary you are but it's only because he's too scared to admit that he's fallen in love with you. We can all see it except the two of you. Maybe I'll have to get him to come into the shop tomorrow and get you some flowers!"

"Ok, ok that's enough! Thanks everyone but it's getting a bit much now", Temari said, embarrassed and flustered by the attention and well wishes of Shikamaru's friends. "Can we get onto something else?"

"No!", Sakura and Ino yelled excitedly.

"What they mean to say is", Hinata added quietly, "a chance like this may not come up again anytime soon. And it's not like we're going to get married again!"

"Nope, next time it's gonna be us, right Chouji dear?", Karui announced. Chouji 'dear' almost choked on the morsel of food he had been chewing on, as everyone around him laughed.

"Troublesome woman", Shino muttered, doing his best Shikamaru impersonation, which drew yet more laughs.

Sasuke spoke. "He and I are alike in that way, Temari. We find fan girls a nuisance but when we find someone who can really put up with us and who we can trust, we allow ourselves to fall in love. Sometimes, it just takes a long time." He looked at Sakura who smiled happily at his words. "I hope you two work it out."

Sasuke had grown up to be rather serious and rarely spoke about women or notions like romance so when he did, the group listened.

"Yeah", Naruto added. "I'll have a word to your brother later, Temari, see what I can do to help", Naruto explained, then turned to Gaara for confirmation but Gaara was too busy talking to Shikamaru.


	19. No more hiding in the shadows

Shikamaru sat down between the two brothers as Kankorou shifted to the side of the long table to surround him.

Even though Temari was the older sister and had acted more like a mother to the both of them in the past, Shikamaru knew that the two Sand ninja could be rather protective of Temari.

They were obviously going to have some words to him about the entrance he had made with their sister just now.

"So, Shikamaru!", Gaara began. "What are your intentions regarding our sister?"

Shikamaru studied his face for a moment. Gaara had always been difficult to read and had only become more difficult with time. He was much more powerful and scarier than Kankorou as the latter was more obvious with his intentions.

"Yes, Shikamaru, what was that about showing up arm in arm here?", Kankorou demanded. "Last I heard, you two were not officially dating."

Gaara shot his brother a glare which silenced him for the moment.

"We're just friends", Shikamaru replied as Gaara's eyes continued to bore into him. "She got a bit cold last night when we went out so I was just, ah, keeping her warm. Making sure she's ok."

Gaara continued to stare at him, as he tried to think of something else to say to appease the Kazekage.

"And why would she be cold? Where did you take her last night, Shikamaru?", Gaara asked.

"You better not be up to trouble, shadow boy", Kankorou added, which earnt him another glare from his brother.

"Answer the question Shikamaru", Gaara commanded, eyes back on Shikamaru. Suddenly, Shikamaru noticed that Lee and Ten Ten were also following the conversation with interest. What a drag.

"Temari didn't have a place to stay as she was not expected for a few more days. Nor yourselves", Shikamaru replied, trying to draw a response from Gaara as to why the Kazekage had sown up early and unannounced.

"No, we left early", Gaara agreed, though his tone was still a little menacing. He didn't offer any more information.

"As I was saying, your sister didn't have a place to stay so I offered her my spare room", Shikamaru continued, still studying the Kazekage's face for clues. "We went out for dinner and on our way home she started feeling a little unwell. She spent the day in bed."

"Alone?", Kankorou asked suspiciously.

"Uh-", Shikamaru began.

"Do not be embarrassed by the power of youth, Shikamaru, my friend!", Lee yelled.

"Lee, you idiot!", Ten Ten scolded.

"Yes, Ten Ten", Lee added, a bit more quietly.

"Let me ask you again, Shikamaru", Gaara said, ignoring the others. "What are your intentions towards my sister? It has become more and more obvious to us in the last little while how much she cares for you. She left before we did", he said, indicating the two brothers, "to spend more time with you. We spoke about it, Kankorou and I. I don't care what you did or didn't do with her. She is a fully grown woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. When you two walked in tonight, I realised that. What I do care about is what you intend to do about it. As Kazekage, I can either be a great help or a great hindrance to one such as yourself. Do you understand me now, Shikamaru?" His gaze never left Shikamaru's face as the Shadow ninja tried not to look too nervous.

What Shikamaru had first thought was a threat was beginning to sound more and more like one sibling simply looking out for another. At least Gaara was anyway. Kankorou he could take care of.

"To be honest, Lord Kazekage", Shikamaru began more formally and carefully. "We, that is, Temari and I, have never spoken to each other about how we feel. And I have never taken advantage of her either. As you said, Temari is a strong woman who can take care of herself. But she has never told me how she feels."

"You idiot, Shikamaru! What more does a girl have to do to let you know she cares about you?", Ten Ten exclaimed, interrupting him. "She came in draped so possessively on your arm that even a blind man could tell she wanted to be with you. Genius, my foot! You and your ridiculous notions about men and women."

The men stared at Ten Ten, stunned by her outburst for a moment.

"Ten Ten, my beautiful blossom, you women can be a bit difficult to read sometimes", Lee said, trying to placate her.

"You men are all idiots then!", Ten Ten exclaimed, returning her attention to her food.

Gaara recovered first, "Continue please, Shikamaru."

"Yes, we have never spoken about it though I would never do anything to harm your sister, if that is what you are concerned about, Lord Kazekage", Shikamaru replied. "I only want her to be happy. And I know that this sounds like an excuse but we are from different villages so I don't really want to get your sister's hopes up knowing that it couldn't work out."

Kankorou nodded in the direction of Chouji and Karui.

"Yes I know", Shikamaru continued, acknowledging Kankorou's more subtle contribution. "However, our circumstances are not exactly the same. Your sister is the Princess of your Sand Village. And I am being groomed to play an important role to the Hokage's office. It is clear that it is probably only a matter of time before Naruto actually becomes Hokage someday. And I will have to be his advisor. Even I cannot see a strategy where we can be together. So I have not broached the subject before, hoping that...hoping that...Temari will find someone else to care for." He averted his gaze as the last words came out.

Gaara studied the shadow ninja for a moment, observing his sudden conviction and clarity.

"Shikamaru, as I have said before, as Kazekage, I can wield my power to help my sister and I will. What I need to know are your intentions towards her. Do you care for my sister or not?"

"What?!", Kankorou exclaimed, stunned by his brother's words.

Suddenly, all eyes were on Shikamaru again.

Shikamaru looked up at Gaara. Obviously Kankorou was playing the role of bad cop in their little brotherly act but he knew they were both serious about discovering his true feelings about Temari.

"Supposing that I do, what could you do to help us, Lord Kazekage?", Shikamaru asked, not daring to hope.

"You leave that to me, young Nara", Gaara replied. "All I need to know is yes or no."

Shikamaru felt four pairs of eyes piercing into his head. This was it. There was no more hiding, running or pretending. Gaara had offered his protection and his aid to help them come up with an answer. As if that could help. It's not like either one of them could abdicate their roles easily. And running away would only lead to both Villages coming after them.

He felt cornered but at the same time, there was something about Gaara's gaze that hinted at a solution. It would all be for naught anyway if Temari turned him down. But he had nothing to lose now. Apparently, it was clear to everyone else except the two of them that there was something there. Whether that would be enough, only they could work out. And Gaara was suggesting he could come up with a solution for that too.

"Yes", Shikamaru finally replied, looking Gaara straight in the eye.

Gaara looked like he was going to say something more but refrained himself as more food began to arrive.


	20. The Longest Meal

**Well, I am now 3/4 of the way through and about to head into the climax part of the story. So stick around. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Chouji finished the last bits of food at the table, Naruto got up and announced he had something to say.

"Firstly, thank you everyone for coming out tonight for dinner. Especially some unexpected though very welcome guests from the Sand Village", he paused to indicate the trio of siblings. "Hinata and I have really enjoyed ourselves tonight."

"Yes, we have. Thank you everyone for tonight. And for being there for us all these years", Hinata said, bowing her head.

"Yes, thank you everyone", Naruto continued. "Of course our wedding will be in a few days and we will see you all there. I hope you have a great few days in the lead up and enjoy the beautiful cherry blossoms around the village."

Everyone clapped and cheered as he paused.

"And to Sasuke and Sakura in particular, thank you for being there for me all these years. I know it will be your turn soon", he added winking at Sasuke. Sakura clung more tightly to the brooding Uchiha as everyone laughed.

"And we will be heading out for a drink after this with Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei and a bunch of other ninja so I hope you can all join us if you haven't got any other plans." Naruto paused as a smile came to his face. "Of course that means you and Temari are excused, Shikamaru", he added looking at Shikamaru. "You're going to need more than a few drinks if you don't-"

"That's enough Naruto", Gaara interjected, glaring at Naruto. When it was clear Naruto was finished, Gaara looked past him to catch his sister's eye. "But yes, Temari, please stay so I can have a word with you."

Hinata tugged on Naruto's leg, telling him to sit back down.

"And you're not going anywhere either Mister Troublesome", Ten Ten exclaimed loudly to Shikamaru.

Thankfully, the door slid open again as the serving staff came out with dessert.


	21. Brotherly Love

Temari found herself in the Leaf Village's special diplomatic accommodation complex, seated across from her brothers.

"Sis", Kankorou began, "we've spoken about this and-"

"Shh, brother, let Temari have some tea first", Gaara interjected handing her a cup.

Obediently, she sipped her tea as a pleasant silence settled in the room. In spite of the circumstances, she was actually enjoying the special brew that the Leaf Village saved for visiting dignitaries. She had grown to love it over the years spent visiting on official business. It had come to represent the place to her. And it had come to represent happiness. Because whenever she was here, Shikamaru would be her official escort. Those were happy times.

"Temari", Gaara began, looking at Kankarou for support. When the latter nodded he continued.

"We know you're the older one and you've always been looking after us. Which we are both very grateful for. But you can't keep letting us get in the way of your own happiness."

"Yeah, we're all grown up now", Kankarou interjected only to earn a glare from his brother.

"Yes, you're a grown woman now", Gaara continued, "and even Kankarou here has grown older, if not more mature." He looked at his brother, daring him to interrupt again.

"You have helped us both greatly and you have helped your village. Especially me."

Temari was impressed. Her brothers cared for her, she knew that, but to hear them talk like this. Surely-

"But now it's time for Temari to take care of Temari for a change."

"Yeah! And we want to help", Kankarou added.

Gaara turned to him again. "Kankarou".

"I hereby release you from your duties as an Ambassador for the Village. Of course you will always be a Princess of Suna. And you will now be the permanent liaison between the two villages here in Konoha. I will make an official announcement with the Hokage after the wedding. Matsuri will take up your post."

Temari was stunned.

Kankarou preferred to help out in the background as was the wont of a true puppet master. But he was not the least bit surprised which meant they had been planning this for a while.

"Yes, Kankarou has been, ah, persuaded to help me out during the transition too which will leave you free to do whatever you want. Travel wherever you want. Live wherever you want. Be with him if that is really what you want." He paused. "I doubted it myself too. But it is now all too clear to me. So this is why I am telling you this. And this is something we should have done for you a long time ago."

Temari's head was spinning. This was unexpected and happening rather quickly.

"Ever since the Leaf Village came back from the moon mission, we have been talking about how it was time to let you follow your heart and move here. I'm sorry your duties have gotten in the way of things between you and Shikamaru. But no more Temari. When you left unexpectedly to come here, we realised it was time. That is why we left earlier than planned ourselves, so that we could do this before the wedding. Give you two a chance to work this out. I haven't spoken to Shikamaru about it yet. Only Naruto and the Hokage knows."

How did her brothers know how she felt?

She hadn't known for sure how she had felt until recently.

"But Shikamaru-", she began.

"Shikamaru is a lazy fool." This time Gaara didn't stop his brother so Kankarou continued, "Yes a good for nothing fool. You may think we're childish and don't pay attention to things but that's because we're your younger brothers. We both love you and we both love when you come back from your visits here." They were both grinning at her now.

"What?", Temari asked. "Did I say that out loud?"

They both just laughed at her.

"Yes, don't think we didn't notice when you come back after your duties with the Leaf Village. You return a lot calmer and more cheerful. Which makes you a lot more pleasant to be around."

Gaara took over from his brother, "And don't think that just because I'm Kazekage that I don't notice when you smile to yourself about some memory of him. He makes you happy, sis. Don't let the fact that you are from different villages get in the way of your happiness."

"Yeah sis, and less violent too!" Kankarou added, this time earning a glare from both of his siblings.

"Yes," Gaara continued, ignoring his brother, "you can be a very, uh, strong woman, Temari."

"And yet everyone has a weakness. And for you that weakness is him."

There was no longer any point pretending otherwise to her brothers, Temari decided, for she knew she must have been as red as Gaara's hair by now.

"I see the way he makes you blush and you never blush, Temari. That told me more than what you are telling me now. Don't deny it. Tonight when you showed up together like that I knew my decision was right." When she did not even fight back as was her nature, he realised just how much her sister cared for Shikamaru.

"You have always loved that Shadow jutsu wielding ninja but you were always too proud to admit that you needed someone to be there for you. Being strong doesn't mean being invulnerable, dear sister of mine. No, my time as Kazekage has taught me that being strong means being absolutely vulnerable and trusting that we will be able to cope with whatever life throws at us." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they both looked at her expectantly.

"You may be right about me. But he obviously doesn't-"

"He's a fool, that Nara is." Kankarou blurted. "Everyone else may think he's a genius but when he can't see that you care for him, then he is the biggest fool around."

"Yes, Shikamaru is a lot like you in some way." Gaara said softly. "Proud, headstrong and yet...And yet, because Shikamaru has held you up on a pedestal for so long now, both because he is your official escort and because of your own strength, he can't believe you could be interested in him. So he persuades himself it is something else. That you tease him because he is younger. But I asked him tonight about his intentions towards you and he satisfied me."

She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"You should have been the one who was born with the red hair because you are much more fiery than me. And that is what we love about you. Your passion and drive. And Shikamaru does too."

"He tries to hide it but you are his desert fire that burns red hot and Shikamaru, well, he is the water to your fire. You really do work well as a team. Both Lady Tsunade and myself have noticed it on many an occasion now. And I'm sure everyone else can see it too." He paused before casting a cheeky look at Kankarou, "especially if this one here noticed it too."

"Hey!" the puppet master protested.

"Quiet." Then turning back to Temari, "You two really do make a perfect match. Fire and water. Yin and yang. You are from the desert. He is of the shadow. You are his sun. He is your moon. But you're both going to throw it away if you continue whatever games you two have been playing for so long." Gaara paused, looking at Kankarou briefly and then turning back to her. "After the wedding we will return to the Sand as I have work to do. But I hope you will stay here if that is what your heart wants."

"That's why I need to come with you, to train Matsuri", Temari protested. She didn't feel ready for this. Even if what her brothers said were true, even if Shikamaru felt the same.

"I've already been training her. And you can train her when she comes to visit." Kankarou nodded his agreement. ""And so we want you to stay here if that is what you want. We know you can make each other happy and we want you to be happy, big sister. We've been pests in the past we know. But now we want to pay you back."

Temari resigned herself, knowing that when both her brothers agreed on something then it must be right for they were always arguing like brothers were wont to do.

However, there was still Shikamaru, ""But what if he-"

"Shikamaru is a fool", Kankarou said again. And when Gaara didn't glare at him this time he took it as permission to continue. "Sis, if you don't do this then you'll beat yourself up over it for the rest of your life. Look at Naruto and Hinata. He's an even bigger fool than Nara is but even he finally got it that Hinata loved him. Nara will too if he knows what's good for him."

"Yes", Gaara agreed.

"And if he doesn't we'll beat it into him", Kankarou piped up, which earnt him another glare from his siblings.

"If he doesn't then you can always come home. You will always have a place in the Sand as long as we shall live dear Sister." Temari let the tears flow now as she reached across and embraced her redheaded brother. "Because if you don't do this, you will never be truly happy", he said more quietly as he returned her hug.

"And then we'll beat it out of him", Kankarou added.

Temari tried her best to glare at him but inside she was very touched by all of this. "Come here you", she said to her other brother as she gave him a hug too.


	22. Even geniuses can miss the obvious

Shikamaru felt cornered as he faced Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten back at the restaurant. Everyone else had left for the afterparty but the three kunoichi had adamantly cornered him. Man, what a drag.

"So Shikamaru. Are you going to tell me what's happening or do I have to force it out of you?" Sakura's tone was serious and he knew she was strong too, having been trained by none other than the legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade, herself.

But he wasn't going to give in that easily. "What are you talking about ladies?"

When he was still reluctant to offer anything voluntarily, Ten Ten felt it was her turn to join in. "So, you want the hard way then, Shikamaru?"

"I wasn't-"

It was feeble and they knew it.

"I mean..."

Ino had spent enough time around the Nara household as well as out on missions to know that Shikamaru was just like his father, brilliant in everything except when it came to women. Behind the devil-may-care lazy facade, there beat a very strong heart. One that was full of passion and fire.

At one stage, she had even entertained thoughts about him but soon realised after one particularly memorable mission involving Temari and a waterfall that in his heart, there would never be room for her. It was already reserved for the Sand kunoichi. But he had never allowed himself to believe that anything could happen. She wasn't sure if it was the perceived age gap, the different villages or whether he really was that dense when it came to women, but Ino knew he had to work it out for himself.

"Shikamaru, let me tell you something your mother told me once", Ino said. "You are a lot like your father. Brilliant in many things. Shogi, battle, teaching...but when it came to women? Well, your mother would always tell me that he was just as clueless as you. But I hope you'll learn your lessons sooner. Those were your mother's words." When no one made to interrupt her, Ino continued, "Because she told me that it had become too quiet with your father gone and you always out on missions and being called on to help the Hokages. And do you know what else your mother told me, Shikamaru?... "I can't wait forever for grandchildren.""

"What?!", he blurted out. "I'm only-"

"Nara Shikamaru. Have you been listening to me?" She said putting her cup down.

He nodded, knowing he had been beaten.

"And so I told her about Temari..." Ino paused for effect, enjoying the attention.

"What?! You didn't!", he blurted out again.

"Your mother only asked why you had never introduced Temari to her. And I told her that you were too scared of her. Too troublesome. Aunty Yoshino believed that!", Ino recalled, laughing at the memory.

"And what did Shikamaru's mother say then Ino-san?", Hinata asked shyly.

"Do you want to know what your mother said Shikamaru?", Ino replied looking at him.

He nodded. "Go on."

"Your mother told me that your father found her troublesome and scary too. And that getting married was the smartest decision he ever made. And that was even though she wasn't some Princess or gorgeous blonde kunoichi from the Sand Village. Or the Kazekage's sister. And daughter."

Shikamaru was kept silent with shock. Ino was obviously enjoying being the centre of attention.

Looking around at her captive audience, Ino explained further, "Aunty Yoshino told me that your father had already told her about your troublesome woman. So you see your mother already knows about Temari!"

"So I asked her why she didn't make you do something about it. Her response was that your father had apparently told you something about how a man should learn to make his own decisions."

"Yeah, that sounds like dad", Shikamaru conceded. "He told me once that women made men better people. And I, being too young at the time, had thought that he was getting soft."

"And then apparently your dad told your mother that you weren't really scared of Temari. That you just wanted to make her happy even if you would never allow yourself to admit it due to the difference in your perceived age or status or whatever other silly obstacle you had convinced yourself of in your mind." Ino was enjoying the story telling.

"I've seen how you seek her out despite your reputation for being laidback, lazy even. For two incredibly intelligent people, you two sure have been stupid about each other. Remember how you almost died for that woman. What the hell were you thinking? Asuma Sensei was irate for a long time until I told him that it was because you cared for Temari. He calmed down after that."

"Man, does everyone in the Village know except me?", Shikamaru asked in exasperation.

"Pretty much, genius", Ten Ten yelled.

"Yes Shikamaru, it was about as obvious as my own feelings for Naruto", Hinata added. "It took us a long time too but look where we are now. You can make it happen for you too if you try." Hinata smiled at him in encouragement.

"And then when Asuma Sensei died, I remember her tellling me that you had decided to help raise her child. And she laughed at you, saying that you should have first sorted things out with Temari. Apparently, Asuma Sensei had told her that when Temari of the Sand spoke, you would listen. And that you didn't even listen to Asuma Sensei much", Ino recalled. "But then I told her that you were not just listening but watching her lips the whole time. She said pretty much the same thing, that you were too proud to let Temari know and that it was a real shame about that. And then she would tell me that after Asuma died, she noticed you spending more time with Temari. Not even she or Chouji could get through to you then."

Finally it hit Shikamaru. "So everybody really does know then?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you. I've grown up with you Shikamaru and truth be told, I found Temari quite scary at first. But you know what? Even though you two are a weird combination, it's one that works. Its an enigma really and you just have an odd way of showing it to each other. But it's really fun for everyone else watching!" Ino gave him a wink just to let him know she was still on his side.

Sakura decided to jump in before Ino could continue. "So the evidence is all there Shikamaru. The question now is what are you going to do about it?"

"Come on Shikamaru. You are the man in the relationship after all. Tell us what you think", Ino added encouragingly.

"Well, this conversation has been enlightening for a start. It's given me some more perspective. Even running into you lot the other day in the streets and dinner tonight. I can't believe how obviously clear it is to everyone but us", Shikamaru said in amazement.

"I think Temari is a very strong and attractive ninja even if she can be violent. Sometimes especially when she's violent, I love the way she moves when she's training and fighting. I could just sit and watch her move and think myself the luckiest man in the world. Though at the same time I'm scared something will happen to her."

The girls smiled knowingly to each other. "Maybe she needs to hear that from you, Shikamaru", Hinata said.

"But she's three years older and she's from another village. And-"

Ino stopped him listing the rest of his excuses, "Shikamaru Nara, you may be a genius like your father but I'll say it again. When it comes to women you are just clueless. So take my advice and don't let the best thing that has ever happened to you walk out of your life."

"But-"

"But nothing. Age shouldn't be a barrier. Not when it's real. And this is real. Everyone can see it but the two of you. And sure, the 'another village' thing may be hard work for you but you really are a genius. If Chouji and Karui can make it work, I'm sure you can especially if you get Naruto and Gaara involved."

"Yes, weren't you listening to Gaara at dinner?", Ten Ten added. "He basically said that if you really cared for Temari, then he would help you find a way."

"This is what you do with love. You go after it, no matter what the cost. Because love really does conquer all. If it's real and true and pure", Sakura exclaimed. "And I would know. Just look at what Sasuke put me through."

"For once Forehead is right, Shikamaru", Ino said, agreeing with Sakura. "I can't vouch for Temari but I know your feelings are pure and true. You've always been a good judge of character so I'm sure hers is too, once you get past her defences. And besides, the villages are at peace now. Finally."

"Yes Shikamaru, we've all had a tough time finding our soulmates", Sakura said softly. "But it has been worth it. Your dad may have told you that women make men better but it also works the other way though we don't always let you know."

"Yeah, or it'll go straight to your head", Ten Ten added.

"Lucky it's not the forehead, because Sakura's is plenty big enough", Ino chimed in teasingly.

"Enough already Ino Pig!", Sakura yelled, glaring at her friend.

"Shush you two, this is about Shikamaru and Temari", Ten Ten interjected before it really got out of hand.

"If only dad were here, he would know what to do!", Shikamaru finally said.

"Haven't you been listening to us, at all Shikamaru?", Ino exclaimed loudly. "Your father, if he were here, would tell you he would give his life all over again to see you happy. Asuma Sensei too. And you know what? You are happy with Temari."

Four pairs of eyes looked at him silently as he sat thinking, digesting all the new information.

Finally he got up. "Thanks for the chat ladies but it seems I have a princess to woo!"

"That's the spirit, Shikamaru. You can do it!", Hinata said quietly.


	23. Prelude

Shikamaru lay on his roof, waiting for Temari to come back.

He thought back over the past few days, the time he had spent with her, the eye opening conversations he had had with his friends.

He looked back at all the history he had shared with Temari.

And deep down he knew they were right. Temari was all he wanted. And without her, no one else could fill the hole he now felt within him.

You were right, dad. And you too, Sensei. Who knew I would fall for the most troublesome woman I know? Like father, like son I guess. Anyway, thank you for giving me the chance to work it out for myself, he silently thought.

Well, I better get back inside and get some tea ready. This was looking like it could be a long night.


	24. Watching you watching me

**I want to keep writing and extending this story but struggling to find ways to do so without simply dragging it out. Suggestions and reviews welcome.**

She watched him sitting across from her, thinking how much he had grown up since the first time they had met.

The soft light made shadows in the room and that only reminded her how of his power. His Shadow Jutsu technique as well as his other powers over her. He had rendered her speechless in their very first encounter in the arena and he could still do it to her now. But they were no longer children now and this encounter was a lot more serious.

She felt nervous. And that was not normal for Temari. Not unless she was around him!

Normally, she would tease and hit him, but now maybe she needed to be more like him and just let things happen.

It was not really her style but she had slowly been learning this from him through the time they had spent together over the years.

She admired that in him, his ability to stay calm no matter what.

She teased him about being lazy but really, he just didn't waste energy on things that didn't matter.

Like a deep and powerful river whose power was only evident in the depths. He was her rock and she never wanted him to stop being there for her.

As he watched her in silence, he couldn't help thinking how lovely she looked.

The soft light of the moon through the window paling in comparison with her more radiant beauty. How she was the one who lit up his life, even when she wasn't there all the time.

How all he saw in the clouds lately had reminded him of this lovely kunoichi seated across the table from him. Well, if he was really honest with himself, lately had actually been a longer time than that.

He always looked forward to her visits, even if he had never told her to her face. Because she brightened up his days. And if he wanted more, he would have to take charge like she normally would.

He had never seen her back away from a challenge and that was one of the many things he loved about her. When she got worked up over something that to him was trivial. But it didn't matter, because Temari in full flight was a scary, but beautiful thing to behold.

Like a raging fire she was, so full of power and passion. He only called her troublesome because he didn't know what else to say to her. She was his light and he never wanted it to go out.


	25. Falling into you

Caught musing, they both looked up at the same time.

Shikamaru was caught by the look in her eyes. She looked...unsure? Childlike even?

That wasn't like her at all.

Temari looked at him, willing him to say something.

The churning in her stomach was overpowering.

Still unsure of himself, Shikamaru decided nonetheless that Temari of the Sand had never looked more lovely.

The heat in her face only served to accentuate her loveliness.

And that although she was a most troublesome woman, that it would be even more troublesome if she left him alone. He didn't want to be without her.

Temari decided that Shikamaru looked so grown up and that if she hadn't known, that they were of the same age. Temari thought he looked dashing and mature in his hakama and kimono. Altogether the man of her dreams.

She was glad the soft lighting would hide at least some of the colour that he caused to rise to her face. And that her brothers hadn't insisted on serving as chaperones.

This was nice.

Needing to think strategy, he searched into the cup of tea in his hands.

Then he heard his father's voice in his head, "You have fought some crazy evil villians in the past. You can do this."

To which he replied in his head "I know Dad. But this, this is something else. You were right. Women are just troublesome."

"Yes my son. But that is why we need them. For without them, life would be like a blank sky everyday. We need clouds and rain too. And that's where troublesome women come in."

"Wow! I understand now father." Shikamaru knew when he was beaten.

With resolve in his dark eyes he looked up at the lovely Sand ninja again.

Her teal eyes so large and luminous, shining bright like the stars up in the sky. He felt them calling him.

She looked back at his dark eyes. Pools of shadow, mystery and something else that drew her in. She felt pulled by something deep within him calling out to her.

Caught staring and feeling her face heat up even more, Temari placed her fan by her side and stared intently at it as if searching for answers.

The Samurai from the Stone village claimed that their souls resided in their swords.

Well, if that were the case hers was in her tessen.

It had served her well on the battlefield. It had defeated many enemies. And it had saved both of their lives in the past. For which she was glad. Even if he could be prone to laziness at times, Temari always looked forward to their encounters.

Normally when caught in difficult situations, she would cut straight through with her fan.

So what's stopping you now?, she thought to herself.

Resolve returning, Temari tightened her grip on her tessen as she looked up at the Shadow Jutsu ninja.


	26. Sitting still, doing nothing

She watched him sitting across from her, thinking how much he had grown up since the first time they had met.

The soft light made shadows in the room and that only reminded her how of his power. His Shadow Jutsu technique as well as his powers over her. He had rendered her speechless in their very first encounter in the arena and he could still do it to her now. But they were no longer children now and this encounter was a lot more serious.

She felt nervous. And that was not normal for Temari. Not unless she was around him!

Normally, she would tease and hit him, but now maybe she needed to be more like him and just let things happen.

It was not really her style but she had slowly been learning this from him through the time they had spent together over the years.

She admired that in him, his ability to stay calm no matter what.

She teased him about being lazy and all that but really, he just didn't waste energy on things that didn't matter.

Like a deep and powerful river whose power was only evident in the depths. He was her rock and she never wanted him to stop being there for her.

And as he watched her in silence, he couldn't help thinking how lovely she looked.

The soft light of the moon through the window paling in comparison with her more radiant beauty. How she was the one who lit up his life, even when she wasn't there.

How all he saw in the clouds lately had reminded him of this lovely kunoichi seated across the table from him. Well, if he really honest with honest, lately had actually been a longer time than that.

He always looked forward to her visits, even if he had never told her to her face. Because she brightened up his days. And if he wanted more, he would have to charge in like she normally would.

He had never seen her back away from a challenge and that was one of the many things he loved to watch. When she got worked up over something that to him was trivial. But it didn't matter, because Temari in full flight was a scary, but beautiful, thing to behold.

Like a raging fire she was, so full of power and passion. He only called her troublesome because he didn't know what else to say to her. She was his light and he never wanted it to go out.

Caught musing, they both looked up at the same time.

Shikamaru was caught by the look in her eyes. She looked...unsure? Childlike even?

That wasn't like her at all.

Temari looked at him, willing him to say something.

The churning in her stomach was overpowering.

Still unsure of himself, Shikamaru decided nonetheless that Temari of the Sand had never looked more lovely.

The heat in her face only served to accentuate her loveliness.

And that although she was a most troublesome woman, that it would be even more troublesome if she left him alone.

Temari decided that Shikamaru looked so grown up and that if she hadn't known, that they were of the same age. And Temari thought he looked dashing and mature in his hakama and kimono. Altogether the man of her dreams.

She was glad the soft lighting would hide at least some of the colour that he caused to rise to her face. And that her brothers hadn't insisted on serving as chaperones.

This was nice.


	27. Drinking Tea

Needing to think strategy, he searched into the cup of tea in his hands.

Then he heard his father's voice in his head, "You have fought some crazy evil villians in the past. You can do this."

To which he replied in his head "I know Dad. But this, this is something else. You were right. Women are just troublesome."

"Yes my son. But that is why we need them. For without them, life would be like a blank sky everyday. We need clouds and rain too. And that's where troublesome women come in."

"Wow! I understand now father." Shikamaru knew when he was beaten.

With some resolve in his eyes he looked up at the lovely Sand ninja again.

Caught staring and feeling her face heat up even more, Temari placed her fan by her side and stared intently at it as if searching for answers.

The Samurai from the Stone village claimed that their souls resided in their swords.

Well, if that were the case hers was in her tessen.

It had served her well on the battlefield. It had defeated many enemies. And it had saved both of their lives in the past. For which she was glad. Even if he could be prone to laziness at times, Temari always looked forward to their encounters.

Normally, she would cut straight through with her fan.

So what's stopping you now?, she thought to herself.

Resolve returning, Temari tightened her grip on her tessen as she looked up at the Shadow Jutsu ninja.

"So..."

"So..."

Well, Nara, this is it! Step up and be a man.


	28. Is this the end then?

I found some wonderful memes which I have quoted in the text below. Not sure how to credit.

This is the main story finished and it has already been much longer than first planned. I started with 4-5 chapters and a few thousand words but it has developed into this extended adventure for this pair who were always meant to be.

I do have some material for extending/continuing the story but not sure if that will happen right now. What do you think?

Wrap it up with an epilogue, leave it be or continue the adventures up to/including the big wedding?

* * *

As Temari had taught him over the years, actions speak louder than words.

He reached out a hand.

Temari was surprised to feel Shikamaru's hand close on hers. Out of instinct she almost pulled it back, but caught herself in time.

Shikamaru felt her try to free her hand but he wasn't going to let go. Not even if she hit him with that tessen of hers.

She looked at him. He looked back at her. She cast her gaze down as she felt the heat rise to her face again.

Her eyes came back up to meet his, readying herself to speak. But was lost in the depths of his eyes, which were not like their normally blank look.

He was about to speak when her eyes came back up to meet his. The vibrant green in them reminded him of the grass he loved to lay on looking up at the sky. The clouds, the sun. The sun that shone like her hair.

His mind blank, Shikamaru forgot strategy for once.

"I love you, Temari. Always have."

Temari was taken aback by his directness.

"...you love me?"

"Yes you crazy, violent, troublesome Sand ninja. I love you."

But, but...then why...

For once she was speechless.

Without a word, he took her with his Shadow Possession Jutsu and stood up. He pulled her closer with his Shadow jutsu, bent down lightly cupping her face with his hands and kissed her.

It was like nothing Temari had ever felt before.

It was simple, passionate and full of longing She knew her face was heating up.

Her whole body was heating up.

At first she struggled, she had never let anyone in close enough to do that to her before!

But then she relaxed as she had the strangest sensation of floating off like Shikamaru's beloved clouds.

She felt herself responding to him. It felt right. But she was still confused by it all.

She pulled away to say something, still confused.

He felt her pull back, but he wouldn't let her.

If this was the only kiss they would share, he wanted to remember it. She could punish him afterwards.

And despite his disbelief, she was starting to kiss him back.

He began to lose himself in the sweetness of her lips. But then she pulled away.

But Shikamaru would have none of it, holding her in place with his Shadow jutsu. And kissed her again. This time, she stopped resisting as his hands made their way down her back, pulling her closer.

When at last they broke for air, she could only say "you are one brave shinobi, Nara Shikamaru."

But despite her fighting words, she didn't hit him. He took that as permission to kiss her again.

She was his enigmatic puzzle. He had tried to work her out. Until he realised that she didn't need to be worked out. She just needed to be loved.

"And you are troublesome indeed woman", he returned as he kissed her again.

"Always making my life difficult" Kissing her once more.

"Me?" She slapped him lightly, "You're the one that always needs saving, you big crybaby!"

She countered, feeling more herself again but not before making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

"Remember that time with the sound ninja when I had to come and save you. Or that wind ninja when-"

"What? If I recall correctly, I had to hold her down so you could get her!", he countered, holding her hand gently so she couldn't hit him again.

"After I had forced her back. And who delivered the finishing blow, thank kyou very much", Temari countered smugly. Now that they were back on more familiar territory, she felt her wits gather again.

"Troublesome woman. You know I only let you win right? Like our little battle in the arena. As if I was stupid enough to let myself run out of chakra just like that", he countered, happy they were back to their normal, what his mother had called odd, way of communication.

"Why you little?!", Temari pulled her hand back ready to have at him again when she realised that his arms were still verry much around her. And he was simply staring back at him with a smirk on his face.

"Little what? Little boy?" he said, and she noticed a small flash of hurt in his eyes. But his senses were slowly returning to him too. As did his strategies.

"You may be older and worldlier than me, Temari. But I would concede a thousand battles to you, I would battle a thousand Madara Uchiha's for you and I would let you vent your anger and frustration on me, putting up with your tourblesome antics the rest of our lives because I love you Temari-sama of the Sand.

And I don't care if you think I am just a little boy or a crybaby or...you live in another village, I love you and I'm not going to let you get away from me again." He gazed lovingly into her eyes.

"Well you are always going to be younger than me." Temari conceded.

"And a crybaby", she added with a smile so he would know she was just teasing him.

"And I may live in another village. For now."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, continuing. "But I don't want to be anywhere else but here. Because I love you too you big crybaby", she said, bringing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around him.

When they finally broke for air again, she continued, "My brothers sat me down and said you were a fool. Something I've always known of course" she said with a smirk.

But they also made me realise just how happy I am when I'm with you. Even if it's just training together or fighting together. Or playing games of shogi.

And how you make me calmer and more grounded. And I wouldn't need you to concede a thousand battles to me because I'll win at least one.

And I hope there are never any more Madara Uchiha's for anyone to battle...but I will take it out on you if you hang around me. Because that's my way of showing my affection." She paused. "And my brothers have arranged to have me be the permanent Suna diplomat here. They've even arranged for Matsuri to take over my role. So I plan on being here for a while." She paused, fighting back tears of joy but failing.

"I love you too, you big foolish crybaby! Now kiss me again." She looked expectantly up at him.

Which he did.

Gladly.

"Troublesome woman."

Curious, he had to ask, "So why didn't you tell me before this?"

"Because actions speak louder than words, you big fool! So I HAVE been telling you for years. And arent you supposed to be able to figure all of this out. After all you're the genius!", she teased, running her hands through his hair.

"Oh, I thought you were just a vicious, aggressive, obnoxious,..." he teased back, pausing to make sure she knew he was just joking. "crazy , beautiful woman I've ever met."

"You forgot troublesome", she whispered after they kissed again.

"Women! Always having to have the last word!"

"Men, always wanting to protect women. And yet the big genius who is always telling me that can't even rescue this troublesome woman when she needs it. How could you?"

"Because I'm a genius that's why!", he dodged as she swung playfully at him.

"Well if you were a genius you would know this! Shikamaru, you see, a woman's heart isn't reached solely by romantic gestures and beautiful words that one wants to hear. A woman's heart is more complicated than that. It opens only to those who show sincerity, respect, appreciation, courage, deep feelings. You showed me all that and nourished my heart to the point it belonged to you. Also you were a challenge to my brain. Your intelligence always fascinated me and I wanted to spend more time with you, to know more about you, to understand you. Little by little I noticed I was starting to miss you when I was away and when I was with you I felt happier than ever in my life. That's how I knew I'm hopelessly in love with you."

He watched as tears of joy started rolling down her face again.

"All you call me a crybaby!"

"All this time we wasted. You have a lot of making up to do, Nara!"

"Dad was right. All women are troublesome! And how was I to know that you decided that hitting me and yelling at me, calling me a crybaby was your way of telling me you loved me?"

"Ha! And you call yourselff a genius. And even your dad got married to your mother though he called her troublesome. Couldn't you have worked it out for yourself earlier? And what was that about the rest of our lives crap you were saying before Shikamaru Nara? Sounded a lot like a proposal to me." Temari looked up at him, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well why not? Apparently it was a foregone conclusion to everyone but us."

"Tell me about it. I was being grilled by all your idiot friends at dinner!"

"At least they weren't your brothers!"

"Baka!"

"Troublesome woman!"

They smile at each other.

"I love you Temari of the Sand."

"And I love you too, you big crybaby! Because you're my big crybaby!"

He drew her closer and kissed her again.


	29. Worth the Wait

That last chapter was the end of the original material, which was already a lot longer than the original 4000 word/5 chapter story I had started with! But I think I may go on a little bit more. This may take a bit longer from here on out as I have to come up with material on the fly so patience, ideas and reviews will help!

A lot of long, lingering kisses later, the two ninja found themselves sitting together in each other's arms.

"So what made you finally get up the courage to tell me just how wonderful you think I am?", she said looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes.

Shikamaru cringed as he held Temari close to him, the Sand kunoichi leaning back against him. "Oh bother, now I've told you, I'm never going to hear the end of it am I?"

Temari grinned mischievously at him. "Of course not! Lazy nin thinks I'm gorgeous! Lazy nin thinks I'm great! Lazy nin thinks I'm wonderful! Lazy nin thinks I'm worth the wait!", she said in her best sing song voice. She gave him another sweet smile and snuggled close into the warmth of his embrace, resting her blonde head on his strong chest.

"Troublesome woman!"

She smiled again. "You know you've got a lot of making up to do for making me wait this long!"

"So it's all my fault now? It's not like you couldn't have said something!", he protested.

"Hey! You're the man! Or at least that's what you keep telling me. So I'm just letting you be the man! Lazybones!", she quipped back at him. "So why did you..."

Shikamaru was silent for a moment.

"Because each time I didn't say or do anything just made my heart ache more. It just made me want you more. And after all these years, I had finally grown sick of letting you continue to slip out of my grasp", he began gently. "Temari, when I say I love you, it's not the kind of love where I have to be with you all the time."

She looked up at him. "No, you just want to!"

"Well that too", he replied. "What I meant was, that I don't have to be with you all the time, because you are always with me in my heart. It's enough for me to know that you're safe and happy. I only want you to be happy, so happy."

Temari couldn't really believe she was hearing this confession after all these years of misunderstanding and lost opportunities. The floodgates had opened and she was not complaining.

"But this last week has really opened my eyes. The signs just couldn't be ignored anymore", Shikamaru added gently, nuzzling her cheek. "Everyone has made it abundantly clear to me these last few days..."

"Well, you always were a genius!", Temari teased, looking up into his dark eyes. Those eyes that were so full of love for her.

"And I finally realised that despite not having to be with you all the time, I wanted to be with you. Call me selfish but sometimes the heart wants what the heart wants. Even when the object of one's desires is a brash, obnoxious...and beautiful Wind ninja!", he finished quickly as she glared up at him. "Most beautiful!", he reiterated as she sat up and poked him hard in the chest.

"That's better, you crybaby. And you better not forget it!", Temari replied, looking up at him. Then suddenly her eyes softened again, growing large as a grin formed. "Now kiss me again, Shikamaru and I may forgive you!"

Shikamaru looked at her, about to offer a retort. But then he remembered his father's words. "Your wish is my command!", he whispered as he lowered his lips to hers again. He could get used to this!


	30. I'm not going anywhere

This is a play on the subtle contrasts with the previous morning that they had spent the night in the same bed. Obviously the situation is now different. This one is fluffy without the mistaken confusion from the previous morning.

* * *

He awoke to the unfamiliar presence of a warm body laying next to him in his bed. He quickly opened his eyes and got an eyeful of blonde hair for his troubles. He began to panic for a second and then recalled the events of the previous evening.

Sighing with relief, he held her closer for a moment longer, taking in the sweet scent of Temari. The soft warmth of her body pressed against his. Her arm draped across his chest. The comforting weight of her head on his chest. Even the tickling of her hair on his skin. Shikamaru simply held the Sand kunoichi and tried to take it all in.

He had longed to spend more time with her but had never really allowed himself to hope that this could really happen. For he did not like to be disappointed. She was a powerful and stunningly beautiful woman, altogether the woman of his dreams. But he had never really thought anything would happen between them. And so he had locked his dreams away to himself, his own happy place. Sure, their paths crossed every now and then but they were never in the same place long enough for anything serious to happen. And he just wasn't someone who was interested in flings. They were just too troublesome.

Then suddenly a wave of intense emotion hit him. It almost took his breath away as a sensation of joy pulsed through him. He squeezed her more tightly.

He loved her. He really did. And he had always felt like this, he realised.

He had just been lying to himself. Ever since that time when they were only kids and she rescued him from the Wind ninja, Tayuya.

She loved to annoy him and he didn't seem to mind much though he did make a show of protesting too much. But it wasn't because he didn't like it, in fact it was the opposite. He did it to get her attention.

Even geniuses have blindspots and can miss the obvious too.

But they were so different.

She was fair skin and bright eyes, hair and spunky. He was darker, and quieter in more than just appearance.

But I can make sure she is happy, he thought to himself. Because that is what makes me happy.

He savoured her warmth against him, knowing that this was a moment he would always treasure.

He looked down at her sleeping form, surprised at how gentle and innocent she looked at rest. It was such a contrast to the normal sight of the spunky Sand kunoichi that he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

Shikamaru wrapped his other arm around Temari lest she escape when she awoke, trailing his fingers down the soft skin of her back. He could explore her body forever and consider himself the luckiest man alive.

He felt her stir as his fingers continued to trace lightly across her body. His smile was the result of the strong emotions he felt inside.

* * *

She felt so warm and safe.

She didn't want to wake up when she finally felt herself come out of the dream back into the reality she was in.

Then she realised she was in a strange bed. In a strange room. With a warm breath on her neck tickling her. It was so pleasant. And a bit exciting too she thought, as she noticed the warm body next to her.

She started but then remembered the events of the night before. She felt his fingers tracing soft lines up and down her back whilst his other arm held her in a strong embrace. Her body tingled with pleasure and warmth as she savoured the solidity of his scent and body pressed against her.

She wasn't sure what would happen next. She was always on his case, pushing him to be all he could be. While he just seemed so content to simply be in the moment, hiding in the shadows. But she wanted to get him out into the light with her.

Then he drew her closer to him in a way that almost made her give herself away.

She felt him hold her for a long moment that melted her heart as she felt all the barriers she had built up with him come tumbling down. If they never got up again, she would believe that she had finally found the peace and happiness that that always seemed to elude her.

She turned her head to look up at him.

* * *

His eyes met hers and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He felt himself lost in her big beautiful eyes and she found herself falling into the dark depths of his.

"Morning, crybaby!", she said softly, beaming a big, warm smile at the Shadow ninja.

"Troublesome woman!", he replied tenderly.

"Hey!", she said, looking directly at him. "It's your fault we didn't get much sleep last night!"

"Oh really? Well, I recall a very blonde ninja begging me not to go to sleep just yet! Or am I getting you confused for someone else?", he teased her back lightly.

"Well, if you can find some other woman that can put up with your crying, I'd like to meet her!", she retorted back quickly.

"Is that a threat or an invitation?", he mused aloud, holding her tighter.

Temari played along, pretending to try to squirm out of his embrace. "You wouldn't dare, Nara! I know your heart is mine now." Then looking more deeply into his eyes, she continued seriously. "But there's nothing to worry about, my love. Now that I have finally caught you, I'm never going to let you get away from me."

"Good, because I'm not going anywhere either, Temari", Shikamaru replied as he returned her look of love. "Now come here so I can kiss you, you troublesome woman!"

For once, Temari did not argue as her lips hungrily sought his.


	31. Of troublesome women!

Driving home I had some inspiration so here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

A few hours later they finally came up for air again.

"You really are a genius, Shikamaru!", Temari exclaimed, collapsing back against his body with a very satisfied exhaustion.

Shikamaru simply responded by wrapping his arms around her belly contentedly. "I try", he finally replied dryly.

"Well, it's good to see I can motivate you to not be lazy _all_ the time", Temari responded cheekily as she gave his hands a warm squeeze.

"You know, we do have to leave this bed at some stage!", he said, squeezing her hands in return.

"Do we have to?", she playfully pouted as she squirmed against him.

"Actually we'll have to get up rather soon", Shikamaru said seriously, noting the angle of light and shadow in the room. "We're supposed to have lunch with my mother. I mean, I'm supposed to but I'd like you to come with me." He waited for the explosion.

But none came.

"Ok", she agreed.

"Ok? I ask you to meet my mother and you say ok?", Shikamaru asked confused.

"What do you not understand about the word, you genius?", Temari replied, turning to look at him.

"Well, I know this isn't the first time you've met my mother, but, ah, things are a little bit different now", he said solemnly.

"I know. But I'm not worried because I know your mother loves you and only wants what's best for you. And I'm the best thing for you, even if it took you so long to realise it!", Temari concluded triumphantly with a smirk. "And we both know it!"

"Confident aren't we?", he said as he kissed her long and tenderly for the millionth time that morning.

She was silent for a moment as she returned his kiss with equal passion.

"You know you wouldn't have it any other way", she declared loudly.

"Troublesome woman!", he replied, looking into her eyes with such tenderness that her heart melted again.

"Crybaby!", she responded, her radiant smile matching his.

* * *

Shikamaru tried to lead Temari as quietly as he could into the house but even as he did so his mother appeared from nowhere to meet them.

"Good afternoon Shikamaru!", Yoshino said, giving her son a hug. "And good to see you again, Temari dear", she said, offering the surprised Sand kunoichi a big, long hug. Yoshino had never hugged her before and the blonde ninja was shocked speechless for a change.

"Mother, you're scaring her!", Shikamaru protested.

"Is that anyway to greet your mother, Shikamaru!", Yoshino demanded. "Especially when you are late for lunch and forgot to mention that you would be bringing such lovely company."

Shikamaru took one look at the set table and knew that even though he had not informed his mother that he would have a guest with him, she had somehow known. Surely it was Ino who had told on him.

"Yes dear, it was Ino who told me that you were finally going to be a man and let Temari know how you feel", Yoshino confirmed as Shikamaru's jaw dropped. "I ran into her and Sai on my way to the markets this morning."

Temari watched on with more than a little amusement as Yoshino embarrassed her son.

"Ino and her big mouth!", Shikamaru declared.

"Oh, do be quiet son. Let's have lunch", Yoshino said, looking at Temari.

* * *

As they sat back after a very filling meal, Shikamaru knew that things were about to get, well, interesting. He had seen the way his mother's eyes had watched himself and Temari throughout the meal. And she had asked some rather pointed questions without too much explanation.

"So, my son", his mother began, catching his eye. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Shikamaru saw Temari watch him out of the corner of his eye as she gave his thigh a supportive squeeze under the table.

"What do you mean, mother?", he said, stalling.

"Your father, rest his soul, tried to pretend to be stupid with me too sometimes, but genius that he was, he soon learnt better", she replied, laughing out loud.

"You are in a good mood today, mother!", he said enquiringly.

His mother kept laughing as she addressed him again. "I'm not stupid, Shikamaru. But it doesn't take a genius to work out that I'm finally going to be a grandmother soon! Isn't that right, Temari san?"

Temari blushed as she stuttered, "what do you mean, Mrs Nara?"

"Oh, come now! You two remind so much of Shikamaru's father and myself when we were your age!", Yoshino replied warmly. "Nara men may think they are geniuses but it's us Nara women that are the real geniuses for allowing them to think so. Tea dear?"

Shikamaru's jaw dropped again as Temari brightened even more.

"Mother!"

"Temari san is obviously as taken with you as you are by her, maybe even more so", Yoshino answered happily. "So, it's only going to be a matter of time until she's going to persuade you to settle down and that means grandchildren for me! I've waited a long time for the two of you to get your act together. Now finally it's going to happen."

Shikamaru had never seen his mother this excited. "Well, we've only admitted our feelings for each other so we're in no hurry to settle down just yet." He looked at Temari for support.

His mother laughed, catching his glance. "You see! You're just as clueless as your father!"

Then turning to Temari with a knowing look, "you'll have to train my boy like I did his father but he's worth it, this one."

"Yes, Mrs Nara", Temari replied obediently.

"Hello, mother! I'm still here", Shikamaru protested.

"Then you should go make us some tea, son!", Yoshino said, her attention still directed at Temari who fidgeted a little under the scrutiny.

Shikamaru hesitated. "Tea, son so I can speak in private with my new daugther", his mother reiterated.

Obediently, he complied, getting up from the table.

* * *

He could hear their voices and even their laughter as he prepared the tea in the kitchen, his mother's loud and Temari's a little more unsure. That could only mean one thing. They were talking about him.

He wanted to hurry back but he knew that wouldn't stop his mother.

By the time he finally made it back to the table, the two women were stretched out more casually across the table from one another. They both looked up at him as he returned with the tea.

"Now what have you been telling Temari, mother?", Shikamaru demanded. "I could hear the two of you laughing from the kitchen.

"Well, you shouldn't have been eavesdropping on us!", Temari replied. His mother just laughed some more.

"Oh bother. Father warned me about troublesome women but this!", he sputtered.

"Your father, if he were still alive, would be so proud of you and Temari", Yoshino rebuked her son. "He told me how you were always pining over 'that troublesome woman', pardon me Temari dear. And that you had better get yourself sorted because Temari san wasn't going to wait around forever for a lazy nin like yourself."

"He did not!", Shikamaru protested loudly.

"Your father was the same with me. Always troublesome this and troublesome that, but deep down he wouldn't have had it any other way. And you're the same as him", his mother replied with another laugh. "If only he were here to see you now, he would be laughing too, my son."

"Don't give Temari any more ideas, mother! She's difficult enough as it is!", he protested again.

"So now it's difficult, eh?", Temari asked, eyes on him.

Yoshino laughed again before he could reply. "Don't fight it son", she added as both women sat and laughed at his expense.

Shikamaru could only look on, wishing that his father was still alive so that he would at least have someone to share his embarrassment with.

"Oh, don't be like that, Shikamaru!", his mother exclaimed. "Your father learned to take it gracefully and you should too."

"Yeah, don't be such a big crybaby", Temari added laughingly.

Shikamaru only looked back blankly as his mother chimed in. "You've got yourself a winner here, yes you have, Shikamaru."

* * *

He could still hear the sound of voices and laughter when he returned after a walk through town to clear his head.

Strange, he thought. It sounded like there was someone else there.

He opened the door to see that he had been right.

Ino had showed up. Just what he needed.

The three women who knew him best, with the exception of Kurenai Sensei, were all gathered together. Talking about him no doubt judging by the look on their faces as he returned.

"Ah, you're back, Shikamaru!", Ino said loudly, greeting him with her customary cheer.

"Thanks for warning mother!", Shikamaru replied, addressing his childhood friend.

"When did you show up? And where's Sai anyway?", he said, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Don't try and change the subject, shadow boy!", Temari exclaimed.

"Yeah, 'shadow boy', don't change the subject", Ino teased. "And Sai is none of your concern. But if you must know he's out with some of the others. They're just helping with some last minute wedding things."

"Now, Ino dear, don't be so hard on him", Yoshino began. "He is just a Nara male after all."

"And advisor to the Hokage in waiting!", he added in protest. "Shouldn't you be helping too then, Ino?"

"Nah, Sai's a big boy", Ino replied teasingly. Then more seriously, "Don't worry Shikamaru, I just came to drop in on Aunty Yoshino and see the women in your life. I'll be gone soon. I need to pop into the shop and do some wedding stuff too." She laughed aloud. "But I really just had to come by and see how Temari was getting along with your mother! If you're not nice, I'll swing by and tell Kurenai Sensei that she should pop by for a visit too!"

"You wouldn't dare!", Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Oh wouldn't I?", Ino returned, laughing again as she looked at Shikamaru. "Don't worry, Temari has already told us everything so I was just waiting for you to come back so I could say hi. I'll be leaving then Aunty Yoshino. Temari."

"Ino", the other women replied. "Thanks for dropping by dear", Yoshino added. "See you at the wedding. I'm sure you will look beautiful."

"Thank you Aunty Yoshino", Ino replied.

"I'll see you later too", Temari chimed in.


	32. Those lips

"Well, that was interesting", Temari exclaimed as they finally had a chance to kick back and relax. Shikamaru's mother had insisted they stay for dinner also so it had ended up being a longer day than expected. But finally, the two of them were back at Shikamaru's place. Or at least inside the doorway.

"You could say that again", Shikamaru agreed. "Remind me never to let you women get together again like that!"

"Oh come now, we weren't that troublesome", Temari replied, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're troublesome enough on your lonesome but when you team up with my mother like that, not even dad would be able to come up with a strategy for that!", he protested. But despite his words, he made sure to enfold the blonde kunoichi with his long arms.

"Mmmm, that's so nice", Temari responded, snuggling up against Shikamaru.

"Troublesome woman!"

He gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, which lead to the Sand ninja turning her face up to his demandingly.

"Oh, do just shut up and kiss me, Nara", she said softly.

But he kept his lips just out of reach of hers. "Who said I wanted to kiss you?", he said mock seriously. But the twinkle in his eyes gave his true emotions away.

"You couldn't help yourself if you tried!", Temari teased back, rising up onto her toes so that she could reach, giving the Shadow ninja a quick peck on the lips.

A peck that quickly turned into a long, wet and lingering locking together of their lips as Shikamaru drew her into him.

When at last their lips parted, she sighed deeply. "Wow! You sure know how to kiss a girl, I'll give you that Nara!"

"I've been practicing...", he deadpanned which earned him a stomp on his toes.

"Well if you tell me who with, I will promptly go pay them a visit so that they will not be kissing you or anybody else again for that matter", Temari threatened, giving him a narrowed eye look.

"You know I was just kidding right?", Shikamaru said, kissing her on the forehead.

"These lips...", he began, planting another kiss on her nose, "belong..."

Another kiss on the cheek. "to..."

Then the other cheek. "You!", the last word being muffled as their lips met again.

"Well, that's better", Temari considered. "But even though you may be a good kisser, you do know your mother wants grandchildren and even you must know kissing alone won't produce them right!?" Her hands snaked down his back but he was quicker, picking her up in one motion as he nuzzled her neck.

She giggled as he carried her further into the apartment. "You know practice makes perfect right? So I guess we better get some practice in now."


	33. Of Weddings

I don't write weddings. They bore me. But at the reception and festivities, now that is another story.

I am getting busy with other writing duties so may end or at least leave this story be for a little while.

This particular story arc is also coming to a natural end I believe but we will see what happens. Just wanted to keep you up to date.

* * *

"You know, you actually dance very well for a lazy nin", Temari said softly into Shikamaru's ear as the two waltzed lightly across the dancefloor.

"You're not bad yourself", Shikamaru replied back as he noticed the watchful gaze of more than one pair of eyes.

When the two ninja had shown up at the wedding in matching outfits, hand and hand and without the usual discomfort and desire to hide their true feelings for each other, their friends and family had been very quick to congratulate them on the development of their relationship.

Shikamaru had been aware of more than a little attention directed their way ever since. Throughout the wedding and especially at the reception.

They had both tried to ignore it but it was starting to get troublesome. At least for Shikamaru who much preferred lurking in the familiar darkness of shadows.

Eventually the song came to an end and he drew his partner in for a kiss.

"Thank you for that dance, Temari", he breathed into her neck warmly.

"You are very welcome, Nara", she replied. Then more cheekily, "anytime!", giving him a playful slap on his ass.

"Temari! My mother is here!", Shikamaru protested a little too loudly, which earned a laugh from the blonde kunoichi.

"Well, it's not like I can do all the other things I want to do to you out on the dancefloor, now can I?", Temari whispered suggestively into his ear before peeling away with a mischevious smile and disappearing through the crowd.

"Troublesome woman!", Shikamaru muttered into the air as his dance partner left.

"Now now, Shikamaru!", Chouji exclaimed as he walked past hand in hand with Karui.

Then he felt Ino and Sai sneak up on him from the other side. "Yeah, Shikamaru. You gotta treat us blondes with respect!"

"Oh, leave me alone you guys!", Shikamaru exclaimed, escaping through the crowd himself to the sound of laughter.

* * *

"So, Shikamaru, a fine catch you got for yourself there", Kakashi said as the two hung out at the bar.

"Yeah, if you don't mind the trouble!", the younger ninja replied. It was good to hang out with someone else who understood the pleasures of being efficient and not having to run around all the time doing things.

"Well, you do know that there is only one way to win this thing right?", the other man said, giving Shikamaru a knowing look.

"Is that why you're still single then, Kakashi Sensei?", he retorted quickly.

"There are a lot of reasons that Kakashi Hatake is still single.

They both turned as Kurenai Sensei walked up to the bar.

"You look stunning as always", Kakashi quickly replied to cover up his surprise.

"Kurenai Sensei", Shikamaru said, greeting the newcomer with more respect.

"Boys!", the female kunochi exclaimed. "That's why I have to protect my daughter. Because you boys do not know a good thing when you see it."

"What do you mean, Kurenai Sensei?", Shikamaru asked. "Are you referring to Kakashi Sensei or to myself?" He was curious as to her opinion on the matter, especially in light of the recent developments in his own love life.

"Do you think Kakashi Hatake is simply single by choice? Everyone knows what a perv he is by the amount of time he spends reading those silly books of his. It's not like he is any stranger to women", Kurenai Sensei replied.

"No, he definitely isn't. And those smutty books of his! He's like a little Jiraiya!", Lady Tsunade exclaimed loudly, joining the conversation as though it were a fight.

"But we're not talking about Kakashi Sensei now. Right Shikamaru?", Kurenai said, looking directly at her late husband's student.

Suddenly, all three pairs of eyes were directed at Shikamaru and he was left with nowhere to run.

"Umm, what do you mean?", he uttered, trying to play innocent.

"Well, your poor mother must be expecting grandchildren from you at some stage, right, Shikamaru?", Lady Tsunade exclaimed loudly. "You've got to pass on the Nara name and all that, you know. If it were up to me, I'd be placing bets on it pretty soon!"

"But that's you, Tsunade-sama. You've been known to need little encouragement to throw your money away like that!", Kakashi replied, getting his own little dig in at the Sannin.

"Keep talking like that Kakashi and there won't need to be any bets placed on how long you stay awake at this function!", the now furious Sannin replied quickly.

"Calm down, you two", Kurenai Sensei interjected. "We were talking about Shikamaru. If you can't behave like responsible adults, I'll have to take the pair of you outside!"

"So Shikamaru", Kurenai Sensei said calmly, turning the attention back to the Shadow Ninja. "When are you two getting married?"

Shikamaru almost choked on his drink, only just managing to keep from spraying his companions.

"What do you mean?!", he protested, going bright red.

"You always were a genius weren't you, Shikamaru?", Lady Tsunade said with exasperation.

"Shikamaru, advisor to generations of Hokage, but not able to handle a woman!", Kakashi Sensei chimed in, laughing at him behind his mask.

The two kunoichi joined in the laughter as Shikamaru felt like disappearing beneath the bar.

* * *

Shikamaru came out of the bathroom and scanned the environment. Seeing that it was safe, he walked out trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But no more than a few steps later he was caught by a slightly tipsy Naruto.

"Shikamaru Nara!", the Hokage loudly announced. "When is it going to be your turn to star at one of these things?", he added, slapping Shikamaru on the back.

"Naruto! Be careful, you might hurt him", Hinata said more quietly, walking up to join the two male ninja.

"Aww don't worry, Hinata dear. Shikamaru is a big boy now", Naruto added loudly. "Got himself a Sand ninja and all!"

"Yes, he and Temari san are now a couple but that doesn't mean you have to be so mean to him!", Hinata replied.

"I'm sure Mrs Nara wouldn't think I am being mean to her son. Nor that she should be the only one to hold that name, if you know what I mean!", Naruto continued undeterred, giving Shikamaru a playful elbow in the midsection. "I swear, we should start a betting pool with Grandma Tsunade. I'm sure there's quite a few people present who would love to be a part of it", Naruto teased.

"Naruto, I'm sure Shikamaru can take care of things by himself", Hinata said a bit more forcefully to her newly wedded husband. "I mean, he is your advisor. If he can look after someone like yourself..."

"Hey Hinata! I know we only just got married but that doesn't mean you can start to boss me around!", Naruto protested.

"Oh, really Naruto?", Hinata replied a bit more loudly. "I'm simply stating the truth that Shikamaru helps me look after YOU!"

"On second thoughts, don't get married Shikamaru!", Naruto said to the Shadow ninja. "You were right after all. Women are troublesome but even more so after you get married to them!"

The normally placid Lady Hinata suddenly looked like she was going to let her husband know how she felt and not just with her mouth. Shikamaru took that as his sign to leave.


	34. Two birds

The night was getting on and everyone was starting to get a little tipsy, to say the least. But everyone was still having fun and that was the important thing.

Shikamaru had simply given up on avoiding people he knew who wanted to "ask him a question" about Temari. Because he had worked out, somehow over the course of the night, there must have been a running bet on either who could make him snap first. Either that or someone had put them all up to asking him about his ideas on marriage.

Because it seemed to him that every second sentence that came out of people's mouths involved a combination of "Temari", "marriage" and "when".

So while he sat and sulked for a bit at the bar nursing a drink, Temari was having her fun on the dancefloor, dancing in a rather hilarious way. Hilarious to Shikamaru at least. She was so cute when she danced. Especially after a little alcohol. Especially when she was out of beat. Her explanation had been that she wasn't used to following anyone else's lead. Even with such a subtle hint, most people understood not to ask her anything further. So Temari found herself dancing along by herself when Shikamaru had gone off to find some privacy.

She was still dancing by herself when she noticed him watching.

"Hey, you! Nara!", she said a little too loudly. Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. He tried to ignore it but Temari didn't seem to care. "I see you, crybaby! Don't try to pretend!"

When he tried to slink into his chair, she began to make her way over to him as the crowds parted.

Temari walked right up to Shikamaru, poking him in the chest none too gently. "Thas right, I'm talking to you, lazybones!"

Shikamaru tried to shut her up by drawing her into an embrace. And also because she was looking slightly unsteady on her feet. "Just keep it down a little bit eh! I'm sure they can almost hear you back at the Sand Village ok!"

She tried to fight him off for a moment but in her alcohol affected state, she eventually gave up. She rested her head against him, letting him hold her up.

Shikamaru was glad to finally have the Sand ninja quieten down and began to try to calm her down some more by stroking her hair. It felt so nice, he decided to simply hold Temari. And even nicer when she was quiet. He had quickly discovered over the past few days that the best way to do that was to kiss her. He no longer cared if people were watching. He didn't care who it was, even though he knew Gaara was watching him intently with his normally calculating gaze.

So he brought her head up to his and in full view of the crowds, proceeded to give her a long warm kiss. Some of the spectators cheered but he stopped noticing as Temari began to return his rather public display of affection.

"Have I told you lately that you are a very good kisser?", Temari demanded. That drew some giggles and laughter, which quickly died down when Shikamaru glared at them.

"Yes, you have, troublesome woman!", he said softly, trying to placate her.

She looked at him for another moment, before adding, "well, have I told you that I love you despite you being such a lazy, good for nothing crybaby?"

She tried to give him her sternest look but it didn't work.

"Which bit?", he teased. "That I'm lazy? Or that I'm good for nothing? Or that you love me?"

He brought his lips to hers and gave her another long kiss.

"Well! We already know you're lazy and a crybaby!", Temari replied, giving his buttocks a slap.

"What a pain!", he said affectionately, looking into her eyes.

She looked back at him for a moment and his heart melted. Suddenly, all he could see were those eyes. He felt herself drawn in.

But before he could say anything, Temari exclaimed, "now come dance with me. It is your duty as my official escort and as a man!"

That drew some more laughter.

"What a drag!", muttered. More laughter.

She walked back out to the dancefloor, leaving him sitting at the bar. All eyes fell on the Shadow ninja, curious to see what he would do next.

"Well, you coming or not?". she demanded loudly, leaving him no choice.

He began to follow but stopped suddenly as he felt his mind expanding as an idea came to him. There was more than one way to skin a cat.

He smirked to himself as he continued to approach the waiting kunoichi. All eyes were on him and he knew it. But that was ok.

He had eyes only for her.

And at least this would shut them all up.

As he got near and Temari held a hand out for him, Shikamaru stopped. He took her hand and dropped to one knee.

Everyone seemed to let out a collective gasp as Temari suddenly sobered up.

"Shikamaru, what are you-"

But he took a firm hold of her hand and looking deep into her eyes, spoke calmly but firmly, "Temari no Sabaku, I have loved you for a long time. And I will love you for a lot longer still. Even though you may be the most troublesome woman I have ever met, I know that I am not going to find anyone else that can make me feel the way I do." He paused.

"Will you marry me?"

By this stage, not a sound could be heard in the place except for Shikamaru's voice. All eyes turned to an astonished Temari whose face was rather red.

Shikamaru waited on bended knee.

"Well, aren't you supposed to have a ring and all that when you propose to a lady?", Temari demanded, trying to act normal.

Truth be told, her heart was pounding furiously in her chest at the sight of Shikamaru on one knee.

"I promise, I'll get you the shiniest, most expensive ring when the time comes", he pleaded. "But you have to say yes first!"

"So you have no ring, and we've been dating how many days now?", she replied, not ready to let him off the hook for embarrassing her in front of all these people. Including her brothers who she noticed were watching with smirks on their faces. "How do I know you're not going to decide it's too troublesome to go through with this and just give up?"

"No, you're right. I don't have a ring because I didn't plan for this to happen. Just like I had never planned on falling head over heels for that obnoxious little girl from the Sand Village all those years ago. But you know what? That was the best thing that's ever happened to me. And I'd have to be the world's biggest idiot to let her get away!"

He stopped as Temari's gaze softened, eyes watering with emotion as it all just hit her. The fact he was down on one knee. And his words.

"Plus it'd be too troublesome to find someone else now", he added lamely.

This drew another laugh from the crowd and Temari squeezed his hand dangerously.

"So, will you marry me?", he asked again. "Or do you want me to make you cry in front of everybody?", he added more softly and playfully.

"Well, if I'm going to become Mrs Crybaby", Temari began as she squeezed his hand more gently, "I guess it's actually fitting."

"So is that a yes then?", Shikamaru asked, giving her a smirk.

"Yes, that's a yes, you silly baka!", she exclaimed, giving him a big smile as she pulled him to his feet.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the two kissed, but the two ninja at the centre of it all didn't even notice.


	35. Stay with me

So I know I keep saying I will wrap this up but it keeps going as the ideas keep coming. Really, I just get one thought and I sit down, and a whole chapter or two comes out in one go from that one spark. But this will probably be the last chapter for now with an epilogue to follow. I may revive it later in a different story arc but either way, thanks for reading, reviewing and supporting my first fanfic! Without all of you especially those who reviewed, favourited and followed, this story would never have grown to what it now is so thank you again.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up a little groggy. It had been a long day. And night too, by the way he felt.

He slowly opened his eyes, stirring with a groan.

Then he noticed the blonde ninja in his bed. His stirring was rousing her from her own sleep.

He tried to keep still but it was too late as two teal eyes opened to look at him.

"Baka! Why did you wake me?", she exclaimed, giving her eyes a rub.

Then as Temari recalled the events of the previous evening, her eyes widened. She looked at him as though for reassurance.

"Do you remember what you did last night?", she asked, watching him intently.

"Of course I do!", he replied. "You made a fool out of me."

"Me? You're the one who went for the big public proposal!", she protested. "What if I had said no? Then you really would have looked like a fool, Nara!"

"I knew you wouldn't say no!", Shikamaru rebutted, giving her a smirk. "Like you could resist me, you troublesome woman!"

She snorted. "Someone is getting a big head aren't they?", she teased. "Maybe I should have turned you down! At least that way, I would have some peace and quiet!"

"Well, don't look at me! I'm not the one who was snoring like a pig last night!", Shikamaru returned.

"I do not, you big crybaby!"

"Troublesome woman!"

* * *

Shikamaru sat up groggily, spitting feathers out of his mouth.

"Hey, that last one hurt!", he yelled at the Sand ninja.

"Well, it's your fault. You started it!", Temari yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!", Temari exclaimed louder, hitting him on the head with a flying pillow.

"Did too!", he yelled back, feinting a throw with his pillow that the Sand ninja fell for. Even as she realised her mistake, he pounced on her, pinning her on her back.

She struggled for moment.

"Do you give up?", he smirked as he pinned her, straddling the Sand kunoichi, pillow poised in one hand.

"Never! I'm not a big ol crybaby like you!"

"You know I let you win that time, right?", he said smugly, enjoying watching her squirm. "Like I would lose to you like that!"

The change in Temari's eyes was his only warning but too late. He doubled over in agony as she kneed her where it hurt, taking advantage of the opening to shuck her captor. She quickly turned the tables until she was now on top of him.

Taking a handful of his hair, she brought her face close to his and asked, "So you gonna give up now? Or are you going to say you let me do that to you too?"

Shikamaru didn't reply but even as she began to bring the pillow down on him, she felt his Shadow.

"Baka!", she exclaimed as she felt her body controlled. "Fight fair like a man, why don't you, instead of using these sneak attacks of yours?"

"Like kneeing me like that was fair?", he asked. "You did hear that my mother expects grandchildren right? That implies more than one!"

"So why are you looking at me, then?", Temari said defiantly.

"Why can't you just be quiet for a change and let me be the man?", he exclaimed.

She opened her mouth to reply but before she could he pulled her down on top of him until their mouths met.

Temari was too distracted to say anything more coherent for a long time.

* * *

They both awoke as a knocking could be heard at the door.

"Expecting somebody?", she asked.

"Who could that be, I wonder?", Shikamaru wondered out loud as he pulled on some clothes.

"Well, you can find out and come tell me!", Temari replied, sprawling back down on the bed.

"Lazybones!", he exclaimed before sliding the door shut behind him quickly so that the Sand ninja would have no time for a comeback.

The knocking came again.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!", he exclaimed loudly.

He slid open the front door to see who his unexpected visitors were.

"Oh, good morning Gaara", he offered. "Kankorou."

"Morning?", Kankorou asked. "Are you serious? It's after lunch already?"

Gaara looked at Shikamaru with a strange expesion on his face.

"Did you have that much to drink last night, Shikamaru?", the redhead asked. "I do hope you remember the proposal you made to our sister. For your sake."

"I trust you would not hurt your future brother in law, Gaara", Shikamaru replied.

"Oh, it's not us you would have to worry about, Shikamaru", Kankorou chimed in. "I pity the man who would dare hurt our sister!"

"Yes, our sister can be rather, uh, violent", Gaara agreed.

"No kidding", Shikamaru added. "I've been on the receiving end of it for years now! Temari-"

"What were you saying about me?", she asked, slipping an arm around him. "Morning my brothers."

"You too?", Gaara asked. Then noticing her disheveled appearance and the fact that she had pulled on one of Shikamaru's haori's in her hurry to get dressed, he put two and two together.

Shikamaru stared back at him but Temari couldn't help blushing at being caught by her brothers.

"Don't worry, we're not here to check in on you, sis", Gaara said. "We just came to say goodbye." Then looking at Temari to indicate her clothing, "Some of us have to work and we've been away from the Sand Village long enough already."

"Oh, really? Can't you stay a bit longer?", Temari protested.

"Sorry, sis but Gaara is right, we have to get back", Kankorou replied. "And you have work to do too. Here." Then he smirked. "Though your looks like more fun!"

"Kankorou!", Temari exclaimed, the colour returning to her face again.

"That was uncalled for, Kankorou", Gaara said, giving his brother a glare from which the puppet master shrank away. "But we do have to go."

"Well, you could at least give me a hug before you go!", Temari said, stepping forward to enfold first one and then the other brother in a long embrace as Shikamaru watched on. "I'm going to miss you both."

"We'll miss you too!", Kankorou agreed. "Do come back to visit from time to time, won't you?"

"Of course we will", Temari replied.

"And I trust you will take care of our sister, Shikamaru", Gaara said, turning his attention to the Shadow ninja. "Don't forget that I am not just Temari's brother but also Kazekage..."

"Don't forget, Shikamaru!", Kankorou added. "We know where you live!"

"Don't worry, Gaara", Shikamaru offered. "As you said, Temari is more than capable of taking care of herself. And I care about her too much to ever hurt her." He wrapped his own arms around the kunoichi as he kissed her on the cheeks.

"Well, in that case we will be off", Gaara said solemnly.

"See you soon, sis!", Kankorou added.

"Shikamaru", Gaara addressed the Shadow nin.

"Gaara", he replied in farewell as the two brothers took their leave.

Shikamaru stood with Temari for a moment in silence. Without a word, he drew her into an embrace.

"It's really happening isn't it?", Temari finally asked quietly, looking up at the Shadow ninja.

"Yes it is", he replied. "You having second doubts?", he asked, searching her eyes for the answer he hoped not to find.

Temari hesitated for a moment. "No, it's just I've always called the Sand Village home so this is new to me not having my brothers around." She looked back at him and asked, "Why? Are you?"

Shikamaru almost gasped at the uncertainty he saw in the Sand kunoichi. She was always so strong and spoke her mind. It was a little disconcerting but it was good to know she was just human after all. She was still looking at him. "Well?"

"I mean everything I've told you, Temari. You are the love of my life and as long as you are here with me, I don't need anything else", he replied tenderly.

He watched as a single tear rolled down Temari's cheek. She reached up a hand to wipe it away but he grabbed hold of her hand first.

"Let it go, Temari. It's not like you'll never go back to the Sand Village or see your brothers again", Shikamaru said soothingly, kissing her softly on her wet cheek. "And you've got friends here too you know."

"I know"", she replied, leaning against him. "It's just so sudden that's all."

"Well, if you'd like, we could go visit. Won't you need to go pick up some things from home anyway?", Shikamaru offered.

"You would do that for me?", she asked, surprised.

"I would do anything to make you happy, Temari of the Sand", Shikamaru whispered quietly as he ran his fingers lightly across her cheek. "It's not like you have anything to do and with the wedding finally over, I will have some time off while Naruto enjoys his honeymoon. Kakashi Sensei is going to temporarily reassume the role during that time, so why not?"

When she still didn't look convinced, he drew her into a long kiss. He finally felt her relax as she sighed, leaning into the kiss.


	36. Together as One

You cannot have light without darkness, after all, he mused as he watched Temari sleeping in bed next to him.

There must be balance.

When Temari was sleeping, it was night. At least to Shikamaru.

His own sun had set.

In the past that was what he enjoyed. Hiding in the shadows but now he just wanted sun all the time.

He couldn't wait for her to wake up.

She made him feel like such a child. But that was the way he wanted it.

She was the light in his life.

He felt her stir.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty", he whispered, kissing her gently on the cheeks.

"Mmmm", she grumbled as she allowed Shikamaru to kiss her. "Since when did you get to be a morning person, Nara?"

As reply he kissed her again.

"Not that I'm complaining...", she exclaimed weakly.

"Because now I have something to wake up to! Someone I can't wait to see again when I open my eyes", he said as he kissed her again. "I love you, Temari."

"I love you too, you big dope."

"How much you'll never know", he whispered, kissing her once more.

"You know, a girl could get used to this!", she replied.

"That's the plan!", he added quickly.

"You know, it's been almost three months since I've been here now", Temari said softly.

"Two months, three weeks and one day actually", he replied with a smile.

"Showoff!", she exclaimed.

"You know, it's time to get out of bed. You promised you were going to come help me feed the deer this morning", he said as he admired her reclined form.

"Five more minutes!", Temari pouted up at him.

But his face was mock stern.

"Two more minutes!"

He just looked at her.

"One more minute!", she exclaimed loudly.

He laughed. "And I'm supposed to be the lazy one!"

"Yeah, since when did you start being so un-lazy?", she demanded.

"Since I had something worth being un-lazy for!", he replied as he bent to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around him as they shared a long kiss. His arms encircled her back as he gently hauled her to her feet. "It's not that I'm lazy, it's just that I don't care. Except when it comes to you. That's why I'm not lazy. Because with you around, life's not a drag anymore", he said softly, gazing into her eyes.

She cried with happiness and tried to hide it as she leaned against him for a long moment. But her rhythmic movement gave her away. Still, he knew better and simply continued to hold her.

"I love you, Shikamaru", she said softly, looking up at him with love in her eyes.

"I know", he said simply as he tilted her head up and kissed her again.

* * *

He watched as she bent down to feed the deer.

The sun was at her back as the deer stood on the grass. The sky was so blue behind her and the clouds dancing up in the sky above her.

But he only had eyes for her.

She was his sun.

His whole reason for being.

It had taken them both some time but now here they were.

Walking the same path.

Together as one.

He walked up to her as she looked up.

He took her hand and they walked away from the deer.

They were finally going home.

FINIS

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and supporting my writing.**

 **I am out of ideas for this arc for now so will mark it as complete.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Please read some of my other stories, which have a different flavour to them.**

 **I will keep writing but need a break from ShikaTema for now.**

 **But maybe there is a sequel somewhere. The idea of a baby arc left by a reviewer?**

 **Again, thank you everyone.**


End file.
